Zwei Gefährten im Wandel der Dimensionen
by blimmchen
Summary: Eines Tages bekommt Gwen unerwarteten Besuch. Sie ist auserwählt Mittelerde zu retten, doch dazu muss sie erst den Dimensionsspiegel finden... R&R... Liebeskummer is nich schön....
1. 2 Gefährten im Strudel der Zeit

A/N Eine kranke Idee, die mir seit einigen Tagen im Kopf herum spukt. Enjoy reading :o)  
  
Ich habe das erste Kapitel neu gestaltet, da mir das alte nicht mehr gut gefiel, hoffentlich gefällt es euch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kapitel 1: Das Dimensionsloch  
  
"Hilfe! So helft mir doch!" "Haltet Euch an mir fest!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
´PLUMPS`  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte die 17-jährige Gwen in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte einen Albtraum gehabt. Sie hatte geträumt, dass Streicher Frodo in Bree, im "Tänzelnden Pony" erkannt hatte. Frodo war unsichtbar geworden. Streicher hatte blitzschnell reagiert, sich den inzwischen wieder sichtbar gewordenen Halbling geschnappt und ihn mit sich fort gezogen. "Ihr zieht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf euch junger Hobbit !" Mit diesen Worten hatte er den armen Frodo in eine Kammer geschleppt.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten hatte Gwen drei andere Hobbits gesehen, die die Tür aufgerissen hatten und ihren Freund befreien wollten. Doch in der Kammer war niemand mehr. Weder Frodo, noch der dreckige Kerl der ihn entführt hatte.  
  
Doch das war nicht das, was Gwen erschreckt hatte. Sie hatte Frodo und Aragorn in ein schwarzes Loch fallen sehen. Durch ein lautes Plumpsen wurde sie aus ihren Traum gerrissen.  
  
War es nun Traum oder Wirklichkeit? Es schien so, als wäre jemand in ihrem Zimmer, denn sie hörte ein Rumpeln.  
  
Rückblende: Gerade als Streicher, auch Aragorn genannt, Frodo klar machen wollte dass er nicht so leichtsinnig mit dem Ring den er mit sich trug umgehen dürfe, veränderte sich auf einmal das ganze Zimmer. Dort wo vorhin die Tür gewesen war, befand sich jetzt ein Loch in dem sich bunte Farben im Kreis drehten. Dieses Loch hatte eine solche Anziehungskraft, dass nicht einmal Aragorn, geschweige denn Frodo sich dagegen wehren konnten. Sie verschwanden im Loch, wirbelten immer schneller im Kreis herum, bis schließlich nach einer Weile alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Sie waren auf einen merkwürdigen Boden geplumpst. Er füllte sich weich an, fast wie Stoff.  
  
Gegenwart: Gwen hörte immer noch merkwürdige Geräusche in ihrem Zimmer. Ganz vorsichtig stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und schaltete das Licht an. Als sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umsah, erschrak sie so furchtbar, dass sie laut aufschrie.  
  
Es war doch kein Traum gewesen. Aragorn und Frodo waren durch ein Dimensionstor in ihr Zimmer gefallen.  
  
Schnell marschierte Streicher auf sie zu und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Sie musste ihm versprechen nicht mehr zu schreien, dann ließ er sie los.  
  
Sie konnte es kaum fassen, so oft hatte sie davon geträumt, dass die Gefährten sie besuchen würden. Jetzt war es soweit. Aber wie konnte das sein? Der Herr der Ringe war schließlich nur eine Geschichte, ein Märchen. Oder etwa doch nicht?  
  
A/N: Es ist mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfictionstory zu schreiben. na? Was haltet ihr davon? Reviews sind herzlich willkommen. 


	2. Aragorn und Frodo

A/N Das war der erste Streich, doch...  
  
Sie sah sich die beiden Gefährten genauestens an. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war bestimmt bloß ein alberner Scherz von ihrem Bruder James. Vorsichtig trat sie näher an Frodo heran. Mit seinen tiefblauen Augen musterte er das Menschenmädchen argwöhnisch. Gwen nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, dann tat sie das was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. "AUA! Nicht an den Haaren ziehen!" rief Frodo plötzlich voller Entsetzen. Gwen war fassungslos. Wie war das möglich. Es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden. Auf Zehenspitzen zog sie vorsichtig an Streichers dunkelbrauner Mähne. "He! Lass das, das tut weh. Die Haare sind echt," grummelte dieser.  
  
Das war zu viel für Gwen. Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Als sie wieder aufwachte und dachte alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, sah sie in ein paar blaue Augen. Sie erschrak fürchterlich und schrie aus Leibeskräften um Hilfe. "Nicht schon wieder!" seufzte Streicher und hielt ihr genervt den Mund zu. "Sei jetzt bitte still, wir tun dir schon nichts."  
  
Von Gwens Hilfeschrei angelockt klopfte es plötzlich an ihrer Tür. "Gwen, was ist los?" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders. Gwen reagierte blitzartig und schob Aragorn und Frodo in ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat ihr 20-jähriger Bruder das Zimmer. "Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder ?" "Em... da war eine riesengroße Spinne" antwortete sie und kam sich dabei ziemlich lächerlich vor. "Aja..." sagte ihr Bruder kopfschüttelnd und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Gwen öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank und ließ die beiden Gestalten heraus. "Ich wüsste jetzt erst mal gerne wie ihr hierher gekommen seit!" fragte Gwen. Schnell erzählte ihr Aragorn alles über den Auftrag den er von Gandalf erhalten habe, ein Auge auf Frodo zu werfen, vom Ring und vom Dimensionstor.  
  
Frodo saß die ganze Zeit schweigend neben den beiden, doch dann gewann seine Neugier überhand. "Wo sind wir hier? Und wie lautet euer Name, holde Maid?" Gwen hob eine Augenbraue. ´Holde Maid´, wo war der denn weggelaufen? Doch sie fragte nicht nach sondern antwortete: "Ihr seit in Luxemburg, genauer gesagt in Echternach. Ihr seit einfach so in meinem Zimmer erschienen. Mein Name lautet übrigens Gwendolyn. Aber alle nennen mich - " Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Aragorn prustete auf einmal laut los : "Haha! Gwendolyn, das ist ja ein lustiger Name!" "So, und Streicher klingt also soviel besser?!?" "Dass habe ich nie behaupt - . Moment Mal, woher kennt ihr meinen Namen?" "Ach ist nicht so wichtig" erwiderte Gwen, der plötzlich Frodos tränengefüllte Augen auffielen. "He... was hast du denn?" "Ich will wieder nach Hause! Ich sollte einen Ring nach Bruchtal bringen, aber statt dessen sitze ich hier mit dir und diesem Fremden fest! Wie sollen wir jeder wieder nach Mittelerde zurückkommen?" Gwen horchte auf. "Wieso Fremder? Du kennst Streicher doch!" "Nein" schluchzte Frodo "ich habe ihn gerade erst getroffen."  
  
Blitzschnell nahm Gwen ihr Herr der Ringe Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte eifrig die Seiten um. Dann hielt sie inne, sah Aragorn an und fragte: "Wo genau habt ihr euch getroffen?" Aragorn dachte ´Warum will die Göre dass denn wissen?`, und sagte : " In Bree, im Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony."  
  
"Also, dann ist Gandalf noch in Sarumans Gefangenschaft? Und die drei andern Hobbits suchen sicher schon nach Frodo!" "Woher weißt du das alles?" wollte der Halbling erstaunt wissen. Gwen reichte ihm gedankenverloren das Buch das sie in der Hand hielt.  
  
Frodo und Aragorn lasen gemeinsam ein paar Seiten und konnten es nicht fassen. Jemand hatte ihre Geschichte aufgeschrieben, im Buch stand sogar schon wie die Geschichte ausging. Das war doch nicht möglich.  
  
"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" "Wenn ich das gut selbst wüsste..." antwortete Gwen. "Bei uns, also in dieser Welt, ist eure Geschichte schon bekannt. Hier weiß man alles über Mittelerde, den Ringkrieg und so. Ihr seit Helden in unserer Welt und sehr berühmt. Es gibt Fotos von euch und Filme. Aber ihr seit echt... ich begreif es nicht."  
  
A/N ...der zweite folgt sogleich *g* . Belohnt mich doch mal mit einem kleinen Review, fördert die Kreativität. 


	3. Stimmungswandel

Während Gwen verzweifelt versuchte, eine Antwort auf das Wie und Warum, zum Aufenthalt der Gefährten zu finden, fielen ihr die beiden müden Wesen auf ihrem Bett auf.  
  
"Ihr müsst furchtbar erschöpft sein. Kommt, ich bringe euch in euer Zimmer." Da ihr Bruder sich vor wenigen Minuten verabschiedet hatte, und nicht vor einer Woche zurück erwartet wurde, konnte sie den beiden getrost sein Zimmer überlassen.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin lief Gwens Zwergpinscherhündchen Benji ihnen entgegen. Zuerst wackelte er freudig mit dem Schwanz, doch als er Aragorn sah fing er an zu knurren und zu kläffen. Benji konnte große Männer nicht ausstehen, besonders wenn es fremde waren.  
  
Instinktiv hatte Aragorn Pfeil und Bogen gezückt und zielte damit auf das ihm unbekannte Tier. "Untersteh dich!" fauchte Gwen. "Der ist harmlos und würde nicht mal dich beißen. So hier ist es. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen." Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen, lag Frodo schon eingekuschelt im Bett und schlief. Gerade als Gwen das Zimmer verlassen wollte, zog Aragorn sein Oberteil aus. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. WOW! So einen durchtrainierten Körper sah man wirklich nicht alle Tage. Als sie ihn so mit weitgeöffneten Augen anstarrte, bemerkte sie nicht wie Aragorn sich umdrehte und grinsend fragte : "Is´was?"  
  
"Nein. Ich wollte bloß... Ich - ich muss jetzt gehen!" Mir hochrotem Kopf verließ sie blitzartig das Zimmer. "Oh mein Gott, war das peinlich", dachte sie sich. Leicht durcheinander stieg sie die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinauf. Eigentlich hatte sie von den Gefährten immer Frodo bevorzugt, doch da der 1 Meter 20 große Wicht ihr gerade mal bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, war sie nicht mehr sonderlich von ihm begeistert.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und hatte andauernd das Bild von Streichers muskelbepacktem Body vor Augen. "Ach, Aragorn..." seufzte sie und grinste in sich hinein.  
  
Dann erst bemerkte sie es. Sturmfreie Bude! Ihre Eltern waren auf Geschäftsreise, die Schwester Laura schon ausgezogen und James war für eine Woche verreist. Das könnte sie ausnutzen. Sie musste nur Frodo loswerden und dann könnte sie sich ungestört an Aragorn ranmachen. "Ach nee! Der hat ja seine Arwen!", fluchte sie. "Obwohl, die sitzt ja im Bruchtal, weit weg..." Zufrieden legte sie sich hin und machte ein kleines Nickerchen. 


	4. Ein Störenfried namens Bill

@nilli: Juhu! Eine erste Reviewerin! Danke.  
*Nilliumarm*  
* pokalüberreich*  
  
A/N ... jetzt wird's spannend *g*  
  
Einige Stunden später wurde Gwen von der Türklingel geweckt. Wer konnte das denn bloß sein? Hoffentlich war es nicht - doch er war es! Bill, der nervtötende beste Freund ihres Bruders stand vor der Haustür und sah dem Mädchen mürrisch ins Gesicht. "Ist James da?" "Guten Tag auch. Schön dass du vorbei kommst. Nein, mein herzallerliebstes Brüderchen ist zur Zeit bei seiner ach so netten Freundin!" antwortete sie sarkastisch. Sie wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, doch Bill war schneller. Er hatte sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus gedrängelt. "Ich muss nur mal was aus seinem Zimmer holen!" "A-a-aus s-seinem Zimmer?" fragte Gwen erschrocken. "Warte, was brauchst du? Ich bringe es dir!" "Nicht nötig, ich hole es mir selbst", erwiderte Bill.  
  
Entschlossen stellte sich Gwen vor James´ Zimmertür. "Du kannst da jetzt nicht reingehen!" Grinsend sah Bill sie an. "Ach nein?" Er schob sie zur Seite und öffnet die Tür. Gwen lief hinterher und versuchte verzweifelt ihm die Sicht aufs Bett zu versperren. "Ah! Das ist ja meine Diskette!" sagte Bill und war im Begriff das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Erleichtert atmete Gwen auf, doch noch ehe Bill die Zimmertür erreichte, fing Frodo an zu schnarchen.  
  
"Was zum Teufel - ?" Bill machte kehrtum und ging zum Bett. Gwen die nicht wusste was sie hätte tun oder sagen sollen, blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie hätte Frodo am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Hätte er nicht zehn Minuten später mit dem Schnarchen anfangen können. Grinsend stellte sich Bill vor sie hin. "Ja, ja. Wer hätte das gedacht? Da denkt man immer man kennt einen Menschen. Stille Wasser sind wohl doch sehr tief. Ich dachte du würdest nie einen Freund finden, aber dann gleich zwei auf einmal! Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?!?"  
  
Gerade als Gwen etwas erwidern wollte, wachten die beiden männlichen Wesen im Bett ihres Bruders auf. "Guten Tag, Fräulein Gwendolyn!" riefen sie einstimmig. "Ich-heiße-Gwen!" presste sie wütend hervor. Als sie Bills Gesicht sah, musste sie unwillkürlich kichern. "Na? Sprachlos?" Bill stand wie versteinert neben ihr und konnte es nicht fassen. "Hast du... hast du eine Ahnung wer die beiden sind?!" "Allerdings. Der kleine mit den blauen Glubschern ist Frodo Beutlin." Frodo winkte Bill fröhlich zu. "Der andere, der große, heißt Aragorn." Bei Bills Gesichtsausdruck musste sie sich mächtig zusammenreißen um keinen Lachanfall zu bekommen. "Das sind doch Elijah Wood und Viggo Mortensen!" "Nein, Dummerchen. Elijah Wood ist zwar klein aber nicht winzig. Und warum sollten zwei weltberühmte Stars bei mir zu Hause, im Bett meines Bruders schlafen!?!"  
  
Gerade als Gwen den andern beiden Bill vorstellen wollte, zerrte dieser sie aus dem Zimmer. "AU! Was soll das? Lass mich los!" meckerte sie und löste sich aus seinem Griff. Er packte sie an den Schultern. "Gwen, hast du eine Ahnung wieviel Geld wir mit den beiden verdienen könnten? Das ist ein Sensation. Wir wären reich!" Angewidert riss sie sich von ihm los. "Spinnst du? Versteh doch. Die beiden wollen wieder zurück nach Mittelerde und ich werde ihnen dabei helfen", sagte sie entschlossen. Dann sah sie ihn bittend an. "Du musst mir versprechen, niemandem, aber wirklich niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen!"  
  
"Na meinetwegen. Schade ums Geld. He, war bloß ein Scherz", lachte er als sie ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen ansah. "Das wird allerdings teuer für dich werden", sagte Bill mit drohender Stimme. "Einverstanden! Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Freudig nahm er sie an. "Ein Date!" sagte er grinsend und verließ das Haus.  
  
A/N ... dumdidum... wisst ihr was ich will? 


	5. Pizza und Videofilme

Erstaunt blieb Gwen vor der geschlossen Tür stehen. "Ein Date? Bloß ein einfaches Date, mehr nicht?" Sie hätte erwartet, dass er Geld verlange oder andere Wertsachen.  
  
Nachdenklich ging sie ins Zimmer ihres Bruders zurück, um den Gefährten ihr Haus vorzuführen. Sie zeigte ihnen Schlafzimmer, das Erdgeschoss und dann das Badezimmer. Neugierig begutachteten Frodo und Aragorn alles und drückten jeden Schalter den sie fanden. Gwen bekam einen Lachkrampf, als Frodo das Klo untersuchte und beim Geräusch der Klospülung kreischend aus dem Bad lief.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die drei nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Aragorn war verrückt nach Lichtschaltern und betätigte sie ununterbrochen. "Licht an, Licht aus. An, aus, an, aus..." hörte man ihn murmeln. Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Gwen aus ihren Gedanken. Aragorn hatte bereits sein Schwert gezogen, als Gwen den Hörer abnehmen wollte. "Pass auf, das Ding steckt voll schwarzer Magie!" "Ach, Quatsch mit Soße!" lachte die 17-jährige und ging ans Telefon. "Hallo?" "Hi Gwen. Hier ist Bill. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich dir eigentlich Gesellschaft leisten könnte, solange du mit den zwei Burschen alleine bist. Ich bin sofort bei dir!" sagte er ohne Gwens Reaktion abzuwarten.  
  
"So ein Mistkerl!" schimpfte sie. Frodo und Aragorn sahen sie fragend an. "Ach, vergesst es." Keine zehn Minuten später stand Bill schon vor der Tür. Ohne auch nur ein Wort an ihn zu verschwenden ließ Gwen ihn ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Inzwischen war es früher Abend geworden und ihr Magen knurrte fürchterlich. Bill hatte sich inzwischen zu den andern beiden gesellt. Die drei ließen sich auf der Couch nieder und sahen Gwen erwartungsvoll an. Sie dachte gerade, dass wohl auch die Gefährten Speise und Trank vertragen könnten und fragte. "Was wollt ihr trinken?" "Milch", sagte Frodo. "Wasser", entgegnete Streicher. "Cola" bat Bill. "Du weißt wo sie steht, geh und hol dir selbst was," giftete Gwen ihn an.  
  
Sie ging in die Küche, gefolgt von einem murrenden Bill und brachte den beiden Dimensionswechslern ihre Getränke. "Na Jungs? Worauf habt ihr Lust?" Gwen sah Bill auffordernd an. "Ach, sprichst du mit mir? Wie gnädig!" sagte er herablassend. "Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Filmeabend." "Wow! Du hast ausnahmsweise mal ´ne gute Idee." Ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig. "Du holst die Filme, ich bestell Pizza. Und keine Herr der Ringe Filme, das würde die beiden nur durcheinander bringen." Gwen wusste nicht so recht was man in Mittelerde so ist, also bestellte sie einfach vier verschiede Sorten Pizza.  
  
Als Bill mit einem Stapel Videokassetten zurückkam, fragte er: "Welchen Film?" "Hm... wie wäre es mit... Titanic?" Eigentlich fand sie den Film nicht so toll, aber das sie wusste dass Bill ihn hasste. "Meinetwegen" grummelte er. Er wollte gerade den Film einlegen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Gwen nahm die Pizzas entgegen und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. "So! Guten Appetit!" Sie ließ sich zwischen Aragorn und Bill auf die Couch plumpsen und startete den Film.  
  
Zuerst betrachteten die Mittelerdlinge die Pizzas argwöhnisch, doch anschließend wuchs ihre Begeisterung und die Pizzas waren in nullkommanichts aufgegessen. Am Anfang musste Gwen Frodo erklären, dass in dem Kasten keine Miniaturmenschen gefangen waren und die Bilder auch nicht der Realität entsprachen. Nach einer Weile wurde Gwen ganz schläfrig. "Man ist der Film öde" dachte sie sich und ihr fielen langsam die Augen zu. Ihr Kopf rollte langsam auf Bills Schulter und unbeabsichtigt kuschelte sie sich an ihn.  
  
Bill hätte es niemals vor Gwen oder sonst wem zugegeben, aber er fand, dass es ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl war ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und ihren Atem in seinem Hals zu spüren. Er wünschte sich Aragorn und Frodo nach Mittelerde zurück, dann wäre er ungestört mit Gwen gewesen.  
  
Als der Film vorbei war, wollte Bill sie vorsichtig aufheben, um sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, doch der Waldläufer kam ihm zuvor. "Lass mal, Kleiner. Das ist ein Job für mich. Die Süße ist außerhalb deiner Reichweite", sagte er mit arroganter Stimme und trug Gwen die Treppe hinunter in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Zurück blieb nur ein extrem wütender Bill. 


	6. Galadriels Ratschlag

@IrinaJasmin: Ich habe mich total übers Lob gefreut, das inspiriert ungemein ;o)  
  
@nilli: Hm... wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde ob Aragorn die große Liebe ist oder nicht, dann bräuchte ich nicht mehr weiter zu schreiben. Du musst dich leider gedulden, doch gleich wirst du es heraufinden. Auf jeden Fall: Danke für dein Kommi :o))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
In der Nacht drehten sich Gwens Gedanken ausnahmsweise nicht um einen gewissen Streicher, sondern um Galadriel. Gwen hörte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie zu sich rief. Sie sah sich durch den goldenen Wald Lothloriens laufen. Sie lief immer weiter, immer tiefer hinein, bis sie auf eine Lichtung kam. Dort wartete Galadriel mit ihrem Spiegel. "Willkommen Gwen! Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Mittelerde ist in Gefahr, die Gefährten sind mutlos. Es ist nicht so einfach wie ihr euch das alle in deiner Welt vorstellt. Ohne deine Hilfe wird Aragorn niemals König von Gondor werden und Frodo wird den Ring nicht zerstören können."  
  
"Wie kann ich Mittelerde retten? Und warum ich? Ich bin ein Niemand." "Du bist auserwählt. Elrond hat vorhergesehen, dass Aragorn in eine andere Welt reist und die Erlöserin mitbringt. Wenn du keinen Weg findest uns zu helfen, wir niemand einen finden. Selbst ein Niemand kann den Lauf der Dinge verändern. Allerdings solltest du dich an die Ideen des Buches halten, dann wird nichts schiefgehen." "Wie komme ich nach Mittelerde?" "Suche den Dimensionsspiegel. Aber pass auf, du musst genau zum Zeitpunkt und an dem Ort auftauchen, an dem Frodo und Aragorn verschwunden sind. Folge deinem Herzen und alles wird gut werden. "Hört sich nicht so prickelnd an..." sagte Gwen ängstlich.  
  
"Ach ja, das wär´ noch was...", sagte Galadriel lächelnd. "Was denn jetzt noch?" dachte Gwen, sagte jedoch nichts. "Willst du in den Spiegel schauen?" "Was werde ich sehen?" "Dinge die waren, Dinge die sind und Dinge die geschehen werden oder könnten falls du versagst. Also, riskierst du einen Blick?" "Na gut" Gwens Neugier hatte gesiegt. Galadriel füllte einen Krug mit klarem Quellwasser und ließ es in die silberne Schüssel fließen.  
  
Plötzlich veränderte sich die Oberfläche und Gwen konnte Bilder erkennen. Sie sah Frodo und Aragorn im Dimensionstunnel verschwinden, die beiden in ihrem Zimmer, Bill der neben ihr auf der Couch saß, alle drei in ihren Betten friedlich schlummernd und schließlich sah sie Gandalf in die Abgründe von Moria fallen.  
  
Das Bild das sie dann sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie sah sich selbst vor einer riesengroßen fetten Spinne weglaufen. Es war Kankra die gerade auf sie zumarschierte. Gwen fiel hin, Kankra wollte das Mädchen mit seinem giftigen Stachel betäuben und Gwen schrie aus Leibeskräften. Die furchtbaren Bilder verschwanden, dennoch war ihr Schrei immer noch zu hören.  
  
Ihre Zimmertür öffnete sich und Bill stürmte herein. Als er Gwen tränenüberströmt und zitternd in ihrem Bett sitzen sah, nahm er sie ganz behutsam in den Arm und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Hey, beruhige dich. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt. Alles wird gut werden."  
  
Erneut wurde ihre Zimmertür aufgestoßen und Aragorn stürzte herein. "Mach Platz, Milchgesicht!" sagte er und stieß Bill zur Seite. "Das ist Männersache." Dann setzte er sich neben Gwen aufs Bett, streichelte ihr über den Kopf und versuchte sie zu trösten. Währenddessen stand Bill kochend vor Eifersucht daneben und hätte Streicher am liebsten erwürgt.  
  
"Steh nicht so dumm rum! Mach ihre eine Tasse heiße Milch mit Honig, das hilft!", fuhr Aragorn Bill an. Nur widerwillig verließ Bill Gwens Zimmer. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen, schon gar nicht mit so einem arroganten Waldläufer. Ein paar Minuten später brachte er Gwen die Tasse mit dem beruhigenden Getränk. "Danke!" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Doch schon gleich darauf bemerkte Bill dass das Lächeln nicht ihm, sondern Aragorn galt. Wütend und enttäuscht verließ er ihr Zimmer.  
  
Er hörte sie noch sagen: "Danke Aragorn, lass mich jetzt bitte allein. Aber lass das Licht an!" Dann fiel er selbst in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
A/N: ... ich bitte euch unten links auf den Knopf zu drücken und mir ein kleines Kommentarchen zu geben... *liebguck* ... danke ;D 


	7. Freunde

Bill lag schlafend in seinem Bett und hörte nicht, wie seine Zimmertür leise geöffnet wurde. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sich jemand an sein Bett heran, setzte sich und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Ein sehr angenehmer Duft stieg Bill in die Nase. Es roch nach IHREM Parfüm. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah eine mädchenhafte Gestalt vor ihm sitzen. "Gwen..." murmelte er und glaubte, dass er sich in einem wunderschönen Traum befinde.  
  
"Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!", lachte sie. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und rief : "Gwen!" Es war kein Traum gewesen, sie saß wahrhaftig neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Was machst du hier?" "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte mich noch wegen gestern bei dir bedanken. Das war echt total lieb von dir." "Was war denn überhaupt los? War der Albtraum so schlimm?", wollte er wissen. "Ich glaube es war kein Traum, eher eine Vision", sagte sie geheimnisvoll. "Willst du mir davon erzählen?" "Ja, gerne. Also... es fing damit an, dass eine Stimme mich zu sich rief..."  
  
Und so erzählte sie Bill alles, was Galadriel ihr gesagt hatte. Als sie an die Stelle mit dem Spiegel kam, machte sie eine Pause. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte. Es war so furchtbar gewesen. Das Bild von der Riesenspinne hatte unbekannte Ängste in ihr hervorgerufen. Gwen zitterte und Bill merkte, dass ihr kalt war.  
  
"Willst du nicht zu mir unter die Decke kommen? Du erkältest dich noch." Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue. Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? Was sollte sie davon bloß halten? "Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht", sagte er lächelnd. Gwen überlegte. Ihr war wirklich kalt... warum eigentlich nicht? Dankend nahm sie die Einladung an und legte sich zu ihm, allerdings immer darauf bedacht, genügend Abstand zu ihm zu halten. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen, um besseren Blickkontakt zu Bill zu haben. Er lag ebenfalls auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter erzählte.  
  
"Als ich in Galadriels Spiegel blickte, sah ich Bilder. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der möglichen Zukunft. Doch der Grund aus dem ich schrie war... es war...". Sie konnte nicht weiter erzählen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Es war so schrecklich gewesen. Tröstend nahm Bill sie in den Arm. Das gab Gwen neuen Mut. "Ich sah Kankra, die sich über mich beugte und mich töten wollte. Ich hatte versagt und alles war verloren!"  
  
Dicke Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen runter. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Bill und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Vorsichtig strich er ihr durchs Haar. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er einmal mit der nervtötenden kleinen Schwester seines besten Freundes im Bett lag und sie in den Armen hielt. Er fand es einfach nur wunderschön, mit ihr so dazuliegen. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit angehalten und den Moment ewig genossen.  
  
Gwen machte sich von ihm los und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Auch er richtete sich auf, um sie besser zu sehen. "Danke fürs Zuhören! Ich dachte immer, du könntest mich nicht leiden. Warum bist du eigentlich auf einmal so nett zu mir?" Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Du hast mich immer wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt. Warum bist du jetzt so nett zu mir?" Gwen musste grinsen. "Keine Ahnung." Er reichte ihr die Hand. "Freunde?" "Freunde!", sagte sie erfreut und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie hielten sich immer noch an der Hand. Keiner wollte die Verbindung beenden. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Bill hatte das Verlangen Gwen zu küssen, ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er spürte ihrem warmen Atem, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und ... .  
  
A/N: hehe... bin ich gemein... wenn ihr brav reviewt verrate ich euch wie es weitergeht... *grins* 


	8. Geschlechtsumwandlung

BUMM! Die Tür flog krachend auf und Aragorn schrie: "Gwen! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
  
Ertappt löste sich Gwen von Bill und sagte mit hochrotem Kopf : "Ich geh mich jetzt umziehen. Nochmals danke Bill!"  
  
Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fragte Aragorn wutentbrannt. "Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Danke wofür? Und wieso lag sie bei DIR im BETT??" "Eifersüchtig?" entgegnete Bill spöttisch. "Ich warne dich!", sagte Aragorn finster. "Ich lasse mich nicht von dir einschüchtern. Außerdem kann Gwen tun und lassen was sie will, sie ist alt genug!" erwiderte Bill mit triumphierendem Blick.  
  
Aragorn rannte wie ein Verrückter auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Hemdkragen und drückte gegen die Mauer. Mit drohender Stimme sagte er: "Lass deine Finger von ihr, sie gehört mir! Mir allein." Dann ließ er Bill hart auf den Fußboden prallen.  
  
Inzwischen war Gwen in ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was fast geschehen wäre. War sie wirklich nur aus Dankbarkeit so nett zu Bill? Gestern hatten sie sich noch gegenseitig angegiftet und sie hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen, und heute hätten sie sich fast geküsst. Gwen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie war total durcheinander.  
  
Sie beschloss, das Geschehene einfach zu vergessen und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Nachdem sie fertig angezogen war, deckte sie den Frühstückstisch. Was sollte sie heute bloß mit Frodo und Aragorn unternehmen? Als sie so hin und her überlegte, bemerkte sie nicht wie die beiden, gefolgt von Bill die Küche betraten und sich an den Esstisch setzten. Während des gesamten Frühstücks war die Stimmung sehr gedrückt. Nur Frodo erzählte und alberte herum, die andern drei schwiegen. Gwen versuchte krampfhaft Bills Blicken auszuweichen. Sie wusste nicht wie oder was sie hätte sagen sollen.  
  
Bill hatte miese Laune. Aragorn hatte mal wieder alles verdorben. Warum konnte der Typ ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er war Bill noch unsympatischer geworden als bisher. Innerlich kochte Bill vor Wut, er hätte dem Waldläufer am liebsten eins auf die Fresse gehauen. Hoffentlich fiel Gwen nicht auf den Schurken und seine billige Masche herein.  
  
Nach dem Essen schlug Gwen vor, dass sie alle zusammen einen Spaziergang durch Echternach machen könnten. Bill lehnte jedoch dankend ab. Er hatte genug für heute. Er wollte diesen eingebildeten Möchtegernhelden nicht mehr sehen. Bill verabschiedete sich und ging nach Hause.  
  
Mittlerweile überlegte Gwen, wie sie Frodo und Aragorn am besten verkleide, damit niemand sie erkannte. ´Hm... wären die beiden doch bloß Mädchen...´ Mädchen?!? Das war DIE Idee. Sie kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank und fand einige abgetragene Klamotten, die sie Frodo reichte. In Aragorns Größe fand sie nichts, also beschloss sie, dass er ein Kleid ihrer Mutter anziehen müsse. Als die beiden fertig angezogen waren, betrachte Gwen sie belustigt. Frodo trug eine Jeans und eine Rüschenbluse, und Aragorn hatte mit einem schwarzen Kleid ihrer Mutter vorlieb nehmen müssen. Allerdings sah er sogar in diesem Kleid wahnsinnig sexy aus.  
  
Jetzt mussten die beiden noch ein bisschen geschminkt werden, dann wären die perfekt getarnt. Da Frodo nicht still halten wollte, nahm Aragorn ihn in einen festen Klammergriff. "Nein, ich will nicht! Nein! Hilfe!" rief der Hobbit verzweifelt. Aragorn grinste fies, ließ jedoch nicht locker. Mit einigen gekonnten Schminktricks verwandelte Gwen Frodo in eine junge Hobbitdame. Sie zierte seine Lockenpracht noch mit bunten Haarspangen und fertig war das Meisterwerk.  
  
Doch die größte Herausforderung hatte sie noch vor sich. "So, Aragorn. Du bist dran!" "Auf gar keinen Fall! Kommt nicht in die Tüte!!", sagte er schmollend. "Und ob! Du wirst jetzt auch umgewandelt!", meldete sich Frodo und versuchte erfolglos Streicher festzuhalten. "Na gut!" sagte dieser und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.  
  
Gwen versuchte sein Haar zu entknoten, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Nach einer halben Stunde gab sie es auf und band seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Mit viel Puder erhellte sie seinen braunen Teint, doch es gelang ihr nicht, den Bart zu verbergen. Doch darum würde sie sich später kümmern.  
  
Mit viel Puder, Rouge, Lidschatten und einer Menge Geduld vollendete sie ihr Werk und tatsächlich waren Aragorn und Frodo fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.  
  
Gwen besorgte noch ein Kopftuch für Streicher um seine Bartstoppeln zu verstecken und Schuhe für Frodo, da er ja schlecht barfuß laufen konnte. Gwen zeigte ihnen alle Sehenswürdigkeiten des kleinen Sauerstädtchens, ihre Schule, ihr Stammcafé und einige geheime Orte an denen sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit aufhielt um allein zu sein.  
  
Es war Mittag geworden und Gwen fragte: "Was wollt ihr heute essen?" "Pizza", riefen beide im Chor. Sie musste grinsen und so lud sie die beiden in eine Pizzeria ein. Nach zwei Stunden kehrten sie wieder nach Hause zurück. 


	9. Die Suche nach dem Spiegel kann beginnen

Zu Hause angekommen sagte Gwen: "Wir müssten so langsam überlegen, wie ihr wieder in eure Welt zurückkommt..." "Wer sagt denn, dass wir wieder zurück wollen?" fragte Aragorn trotzig. Gwen konnte es nicht fassen. "Ihr müsst zurück, Frodo muss doch den Ring nach Bruchtal zu Elrond bringen. "Den Ring? Woher weißt du davon!?!", fragte Frodo voller Erstaunen. Sie beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, ihnen von Galadriels Ratschlag zu erzählen. Den Teil mit der Erlöserin (A/N siehe Kapitel 6), ließ sie allerdings weg. "Ein Dimensionsspiegel. Woher bekommen wir den?", wollte der Halbling aufgeregt wissen. "Und wie kommen wir wieder nach Bree zurück?", fragte Aragorn. "Das können wir herausfinden, sobald wir den Spiegel gefunden haben. Und ich kenne nur einen, der weiß wie man solche Dinge findet!", sagte sie triumphierend. Als sie die ahnungslosen Gesichter der beiden sah, lachte sie: "Ich rede natürlich von Bill!"  
  
Währenddessen lag Bill auf seinem Bett und dacht an Gwen. Wieso musste er eigentlich die ganze Zeit an sie denken? Er mochte sie, er mochte sie wirklich gern. Das war ihm heute klargeworden. Ob sie ähnliche Gefühle hatte, wenn sie an ihn dachte? Er wusste auch nicht, wieso er nach einem Date mit ihr gebeten hatte... Aber inzwischen freute er sich bei dem Gedanken, einen ganzen Abend allein und ungestört mit Gwen verbringen zu können. Erschrocken fragte er sich: ´Oh mein Gott! Habe ich mich etwa verliebt? Nein, unmöglich!` Das konnte nicht stimmen, sie war immerhin die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Er hielt sie immer für nervig und arrogant, doch jetzt dachte er anders über sie. Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon klingelte. "Hallo?" "Hey Bill. Ich bins Gwen. Ich brauch unbedingt deine Hilfe, es ist ein Notfall. Komm bitte so schnell wie möglich zu mir!"  
  
Das ließ Bill sich nicht zweimal sagen. Zehn Minuten später war er bei ihr. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt. "Nichts. Du sollst uns nur beim Finden des Dimensionsspiegels behilflich sein. Wir wollten es eigentlich im Internet versuchen, aber da ich mich da nicht besonderlich gut auskenne, dachte ich mir, ich überlasse das einem Spezialisten", sagte sie spitzbübisch. "Na gut, einverstanden. Komm mit, dann erkläre ich dir wie es geht!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Computerzimmer, gefolgt von Aragorn und Frodo. Gwen hatte vier Stühle hingestellt und nahm neben Bill Platz. Auf der andern Seite saß Aragorn, der seinen starken Arm um ihre Schulter legte.  
  
Als Bill das sah, platzte ihm fast der Kragen. Musste der Typ sie denn ununterbrochen anbaggern? Der hatte doch seinen Elbenbraut in Mittelerde, warum ließ er Gwen nicht in Ruhe? Zähneknirschend saß Bill auf seinem Stuhl und hätte am liebsten laut losgebrüllt. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, gab er das Wort ´Dimensionsspiegel´ in eine Suchmaschine ein und fing mit der Suche an.  
  
Stunde um Stunde verging, doch die Suche schien erfolglos. Nach vier Stunden dann endlich, fand Bill etwas halbwegs brauchbares. "Hier steht, dass es ein Buch namens ´Zauberspiegel jeder Art´ gibt, indem auch der Standort des einzigen noch existierenden Dimensionsspiegel genannt wird. Allerdings ist das Buch sehr wertvoll und deshalb gibt es auch nur zehn Exemplare davon.!" "Na toll. Und was jetzt?", fragte Gwen frustriert.  
  
"Wenn wir die Besitzer der Bücher ausfindig machen, könnten wir sie bitten uns zu helfen. Das ist unsere einzige Chance", sagte Bill. Die Liste fand er seltsamerweise sehr schnell. Auf der Liste standen Wohnort und Name des jeweiligen Besitzers. "Der hier, Felix Ibanovitsch, wohnt ganz in der Nähe. Wir können morgen bei ihm vorbei schauen, dazu müssen wir bloß nach Trier fahren." "In Ordnung, das machen wir. Tut mir leid, aber ich bin todmüde und will nur noch ins Bett. Gute Nacht alle zusammen!", verabschiedete sich Gwen. Die andern drei gingen ebenfalls zu Bett und fielen bald in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. 


	10. Rätselraten und Wahrsagerei

A/N: Heute ein etwas längeres Chapi...  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen machten sich Aragorn, Frodo, Bill und Gwen auf den Weg nach Trier. Bill fuhr sie mit seinem Wagen hin, allerdings erst nach einer langen Diskussion mit Frodo und Aragorn, denen diese Kiste auf Rädern überhaupt nicht geheuer war. "Ist das Ding denn überhaupt sicher?", fragte Frodo verängstigt. "Es sieht so komisch aus. Ich habe Angst!!" "Dummkopf! Du brauchst dich doch bloß hinzusetzen. Dir kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Du auch Aragorn. Los, steigt ein!", sagte Gwen ungeduldig.  
  
Sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, denn sie hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie diesen Ibanovitsch auf sein Buch anreden sollten. Gwen saß vorne neben Bill und studierte eine Stadtkarte von Trier. Sie suchte eine Straße namens ´Finsterweg´ und nach mehrmaligem Falschabbiegen, erreichten die vier das gewünschte Ziel.  
  
Aragorn, Frodo und Gwen sahen sich in der Straße um, während Bill einen Parkplatz suchte. Um sie herum nur dichter Nebel. Als Bill zu ihnen kam sagte er: "He! Seht mal, da vorne ist ein Haus." Am Haus angekommen, betrachteten sie es genau. Es war rabenschwarz und auf der Tür stand der Name des Besitzers, Felix Ibanovitsch, in Goldbuchstaben.  
  
Gerade als Aragorn seine Hand heben wollte, um anzuklopfen, öffnete sich diese wie von Geisterhand. Aufgeregt und leicht ängstlich betraten die Gefährten das schwarze Haus. Die Tür knallte hinter ihnen zu und alles war stockfinster. Nach einem kurzen Moment jedoch, erleuchteten Fakeln an den Wänden und hüllten alles in geheimnisvolles Schummerlicht. Gwen sah sich um. Das Haus war der reinste Voodoo-Tempel. Überall an den Wänden standen Regale mit Einmachgläsern, in denen sich alle möglichen und unmöglichen Sachen befanden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch, auf dem ein kleiner Haufen Totenschädel lag. Doch was für Gwen am schlimmsten war, waren die Unmengen von Spinnweben mit Spinnen jeder Größe, die sich durch den Raum zogen. Sie schauderte.  
  
Hinter ihnen stieg dichter Nebel auf. Eine schwarze Gestalt war wie aus dem Nichts hinter der kleinen Gruppe erschienen. "Ich habe Euch schon erwartet. Ihr kommt wegen des Buches." Geheimnisvoll sah er Gwen an und schien keine Notiz von den andern zu nehmen. Der Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und von einem dunklen Umhang umhüllt, hieß Gwen ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Kommt bitte mit, dann können wir uns in Ruhe über das Buch unterhalten." Er berührte die steinerne Wand vor ihm mit seinem Zeigefinger und das Gestein verwandelte sich in eine Tür. Er trat in den sich dahinter befindenden Raum und Gwen tat es ihm gleich. Im selben Moment, verschloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und wurde wieder zu Stein. Sie war gefangen. ´Mist´ dachte sie.  
  
Draußen standen Aragorn, Bill und Frodo fassungslos vor der Wand und riefen verzweifelt: "Gwen! Komm zurück!" Geimeinsam versuchten Bill und Aragorn; ja, die Angst um Gwen versöhnte die Streithähne, zumindest für eine Weile. Sie warfen sich gegen die Mauer, schlugen darauf ein, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie konnten nichts tun außer zu warten.  
  
Gwen war nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Ängstlich blickte sie zu dem Mann hin, der sich an einem kleinen Tisch niedergelassen hatte. "Bitte, setzt Euch, Fräulein Gwendolyn", bat er. Woher wusste denn der Typ ihren Namen?. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn fragend an. "Und Sie sind?" "Oh, verzeiht. Wo bleiben denn meine Manieren?! Mein Name ist Ibanovitsch, Felix Ibanovitsch. Magier und Weiser." Er stand auf und verbeugte sich vor Gwen. "Ich heiße - " "Ich weiß wer Ihr seit. Ihr müsst Mittelerde retten. Deshalb braucht Ihr auch das Buch. Madame Voit-Tout hat mir Euer Kommen vorausgesagt. Ihr sucht den Dimensionsspiegel. Ich überlasse es Euch gerne - " "Danke!", rief Gwen voreilig. " - wenn, aber nur wenn Ihr fünf meiner Rätsel lösen könnt." "Na gut. Und was ist wenn ich eins falsch beantworte?" "Dann ist Mittelerde dem Untergang geweiht...", flüsterte er. "Seit Ihr bereit?" "Yep, kann losgehn!"  
  
"Na schön. Rätsel eins:  
  
´Am Morgen geht es auf vier Beinen Am Mittag auf zwei Beinen Und am Abend auf drei Beinen.´"  
  
´Das fängt ja gut an´ dachte sie selbstsicher und antwortete: "Der Mensch." "Gut. Rätsel zwei:  
  
´Schreit ohne Stimme,  
  
Fliegt ohne Schwinge,  
  
Beißt ohne Zahn,  
  
Murmelt und pfeift-  
  
Kein Mund hat's getan.´"  
  
´Hä? Was soll das denn? Moment mal! Das habe ich doch schon mal gelesen, aber wo nur? Ja, natürlich, das ist ein Rätsel aus "Der Hobbit"!´ Sie dachte noch mal kurz nach und dann fiel ihr die Antwort schlagartig ein. "Es ist der Wind."  
  
"Richtig. Rätsel drei:  
  
´Etwas, das alles und jeden verschlingt:  
  
Baum, der rauscht, Vogel, der singt,  
  
Frißt Eisen, zermalmt den härtesten Stein,  
  
Zerbeißt jedes Schwert, zerbricht jeden Schrein,  
  
Schlägt Könige nieder, schleift ihren Palast,  
  
Trägt mächtigen Fels fort als leichte Last.´"  
  
"Es ist die Zeit."  
  
"Du hast gut aufgepasst. Rätsel vier:  
  
´Gib mir zu essen, und ich lebe.  
  
Gib mir zu trinken, und ich sterbe.´"  
  
Um dieses Rätsel zu lösen, musste sie einige Zeit nachdenken. Es war schon Jahre her, dass die das Buch gelesen hatte. Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich wieder. "Es ist Feuer."  
  
"Gut, nun kommen wir zum allerletzten Rätsel. Es ist bisher niemandem gelungen es zu lösen. Viel Glück. Rätsel fünf:  
  
´Wie lautet Sam Gamdschies Name auf Hobbitisch? Banazîr Baradur Bartha Bessain´"  
  
`Oh nein.´ Gwen stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Das war unfair. Sie konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sie war zwar fanatisch nach allem was mit ´Herr der Ringe´ zu tun hatte, aber sowas wusste selbst sie nicht. Sie überlegte hin und her und wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Das einzige was sie ausschließen konnte war Baradur. Die andern Namen kannte sie nicht. ´Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?´ Verzweifelt blickte sie den Magier an. Der lächelte jedoch nur finster. "Ist nicht so leicht oder? Aber beeilt euch, die Zeit drängt!"  
  
Sie überlegte noch einige Minuten hin und her. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Sie würde wohl raten müssen. "Ich... ähm, ich glaube... ich nehme Antwort A."  
  
Voller Erstaunen sah der Weise sieh an. "Das ist unmöglich. Woher wisst Ihr das? Jetzt muss ich mir ein neues Rätsel einfallen lassen, für den nächsten. Aber Respekt! Das hätte ich nicht mal von Euch erwartet!" "Und das Buch?" "Hier nehmt es", sagte er geistesabwesend. Wie hatte sie es rausgefunden?  
  
"Aber, Fräulein Gwendolyn, Ihr müsst Madame Voit-Tout noch einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im dichten Nebel. Als sich dieser endlich verflog, saß eine alte Zigeunerin am Tisch. "Ah! Mademoiselle Gwendolyn! Enchanté! Isch ´abe Euch in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen und wusste, dass Ihr würdet kommen zu mir! Isch werde Euch ´elfen um Mittelerde zu retten. Asseyez-vous! Zeigt mir Eure ´and." Neugierig ließ Gwen sich nieder und reichte der Wahrsagerin ihre Hand.  
  
"Ah! Das ist wirklich très intéressant! Isch sehe unerfüllte Wünsche in Euren ´erz. Ihr träumt von l´amour. Kein Angst, sie wird Euch finden. Mais, attention! Ändert nischt die Geschischte, Ihr dürft bloß ´elfen. Denkt immer daran, ´altet Euch an die Geschischte so wie Ihr sie kennt. Entscheidet immer mit Euren ´erz, nicht mit Kopf. Allez, bonne chance!"  
  
Gwen hatte noch viele Fragen, doch der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Immer schneller und schneller. Auf einmal war alles dunkel. Sie ging einen schmalen Gang entlang und befand sich plötzlich wieder in der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Gwen!", riefen ihre drei Gefährten und umarmten sie stürmisch. Dabei sahen sich Bill und Aragorn finster an, doch weder Frodo noch Gwen bekamen etwas davon mit. Gwen hielt überglücklich das Buch in den Händen und rief voller Freude : "Auf nach Hause!"  
  
A/N...na wie fandet ihrs? Kommentare sind herzlich willkommen. 


	11. Griechischer Wein

A/N: Nochmals vielen herzlichen Dank für die netten Reviews. Die geben einem echt Mut weiterzumachen :o)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Während der Autofahrt erzählte Gwen von dem Rätselraten. Die Wahrsagerin allerdings verschwieg sie. Ihre Gefährten brauchten die Dinge die Madame Voit-Tout ihr verriet schließlich nicht zu wissen. Zur Feier des Tages bereitete Gwen einen griechischen Salat zu und öffnete eine Flasche griechischen Weißwein.  
  
Nachdem alle zufrieden und satt waren, gingen sie aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie nun endlich das Buch unter die Lupe nehmen konnten. Alle vier ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. Gwen öffnete gespannt das Buch und blätterte es durch. Als die das Kapitel mit den Dimensionsspiegel aufschlug, rief sie erschrocken: "Oh nein! So ein verdammter Mist!"  
  
"Was?" riefen die drei Jungs. Bill nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen, dann sah er warum sie so entsetzt war. Das ganze Kapitel war in Altgriechisch geschrieben. "WARUM? Ich habe es satt. Ich bin am Ende. Muss mir denn jeder Steine in den Weg legen? Warum ich? Ich kann nicht mehr..." Sie war erschöpft. Gwen brach in Tränen aus und war einfach nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Weder Bill noch Aragorn gelang es, sie wieder aufzumuntern. Nur Frodo konnte sie mit seiner sanften Stimme trösten.  
  
Die vielen netten Worte gaben Gwen neuen Mut und Selbstbewusstsein. "Ich lege mich kurz hin!", sagte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Kaum lag sie im Bett, da schlief sie schon tief und fest. "Gwen... gib nicht auf!", rief eine Stimme aus der Ferne. "Hörst du? Wir brauchen dich! Gwen..." Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Sie wusste genau was sie zu tun hatte. "Bill! Komm mal schnell!", rief sie ins Wohnzimmer hinauf. Er rannte sofort die Treppen hinunter zu Gwen. "Alles okay?"  
  
"Ja, das heißt... nein. Ich bräuchte eine Liste mit dem Altgriechischen Alphabet. Dann kann ich alles übersetzen." "Aber du kannst kein Griechisch. Wie willst du das machen?" "Dann nehm ich halt ein Wörterbuch. Irgendwie muss ich es übersetzen."  
  
Zehn Minuten später reichte Bill ihr ein Blatt mit dem Alphabet und ein altgriechisches Wörterbuch. Daraufhin begann Gwen mit der Übersetzung. Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachte sie mit der Entzifferung des Textes. Obwohl es nur zwei Seiten waren, braucht die Sprachspezialistin fast vier Stunden. Manche Wörter stammten aus dem Lateinischen oder anderen Sprachen, so dauerte es eine Weile bis sie jedes Wort kannte.  
  
Schließlich war sie fertig. Euphorisch rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Frodo eine Diskussion mit Bill über die Menschenwelt führte. Aragorn saß daneben und sagte kein Wort. "Hört mal alle her. Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir den Spiegel finden werden. Gut aufpassen!"  
  
Gwen las den übersetzen Text, der ihr so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte in verständlicher Sprache vor: "´Einst wurden auf der Erde drei Dimensionsspiegel angefertigt, um es den Menschen zu ermöglichen andere Dimensionen zu erkunden. Durch den Missbrauch dieser Spiegel, wurden alle zerstört, bis auf einen. Dieser Spiegel verleiht die Kraft, die Dimension zu wechseln. Doch birgt er auch viele Gefahren. Wird er zerstört, ist der Benutzer für immer in einer Dimension gefangen. Eines Tages jedoch, wird eine tapfere junge Frau kommen und mit Hilfe dieses Spiegels eine andere Dimension retten. Nur die Erlöserin hat die Macht, den Spiegel zu aktivieren. Versagt sie bei ihrer Mission, so bleibt sie gefangen und kann nie wieder zurückkehren. Und die Dimension in der sie sich befindet wird verschwinden. Der Standort des Spiegels befindet sich in Neuseeland, in Wellington. In dem Spiegelmuseeum steht er gut geschützt und die Erlöserin wird ihn benutzen können, wenn ihre Absichten gut sind.´"  
  
"Na?", grinste sie stolz. "Was meint ihr?" "Auf nach Neuseeland", riefen Aragorn und Frodo gemeinsam.  
  
A/N: ... das Abenteuer beginnt... nächstes Kapitel wird wieder länger 


	12. Die Reise beginnt

A/N: wo bleiben denn bloß meine treuen Reviewer? Ich vermisse euch. *Sichheulendindieeckesetz* Kommt zurück (  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Das heißt wohl ´Koffer packen´ für mich", sagte Gwen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Doch nach fünf Minuten kam sie herausgestürmt. "Was soll ich denn überhaupt mitnehmen?"  
  
Aragorn und Frodo standen bloß achselzuckend da. "Wenn ich die Flugroute festgelegt haben, kannst du das noch immer herausfinden", meinte Bill.  
  
Während er im Internet nach passenden Flügen suchte, beredete Gwen ihre Verkleidung mit Frodo und Aragorn. Man dürfte die beiden schließlich auf keinen Fall erkennen, vor allem nicht in Wellington. Also vereinbarten sie widerwillig, ihre Frauenkleider anzuziehen, bis sie wieder in Mittelerde waren. Gwen packte schnell einige abgetragene Sachen von sich und Kleider von ihr Mutter für die beiden ein. Ihre Schminksachen durften natürlich nicht fehlen.  
  
"Bill? Hast du schon was gefunden?"  
  
"Also eigentlich schon, aber das wird kompliziert, denn es sind nur wenige Plätze frei. Außerdem müssten wir dreimal umsteigen."  
  
"Das müsste doch eigentlich machbar sein...", meinte Gwen optimistisch.  
  
"Ähm... naja... da gibt es noch einen kleinen Haken.... Alles in allem würde die Reise an die 10.000 E kosten, mit Hotel und allem", sagte Bill kleinlaut.  
  
"So viel? Wo soll ich all das Geld hernehmen?" Gwen war verzweifelt, ihr blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart.  
  
Sie dachte laut nach: "Ich könnte... nein, Paps würde mich umbringen... aber... nein, das wäre nicht richtig... oder doch?... dann hätte ich aber ein riesiges Problem... EGAL!"  
  
Nach langem Hin und Her hatte sie alle moralischen Bedenken beiseite geschoben und sagte: "Ich zahl mit Papas Visa."  
  
Bill starrte sie nur ungläubig an. "Bist du verrückt? Dein Vater wird ausrasten wenn er davon erfährt. Das darfst du nicht tun!"  
  
"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Außerdem hat er mir seine Visa gegeben, für Notfälle. Und dies ist ein klarer Notfall!"  
  
Fest entschlossen nahm sie das gute Stück aus seinem Versteck und sagte zu Bill: "Buch jetzt diese verdammte Reise nach Wellington. Egal wie lange es dauern wird, egal wie kompliziert oder teuer es werden wird: wir fliegen dorthin!"  
  
´Wow, endlich mal ein Mädchen das weiß was es will!´ Bill war von Gwens Willenskraft beeindruckt. Er buchte die Flüge so gut er konnte und so nahe beieinander wie möglich. Die Zahlung machte er dann per Visacard. Er rief alle ins Wohnzimmer, um mit ihnen die Reise durchzugehen.  
  
"Ok. Hört gut zu. Der erste Flug geht von Luxemburg nach Frankfurt am Main. Zehn Stunden später geht die nächste Maschine nach Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia. Der Flug dauert etwa 12 Stunden und nach einer Übernachtung geht's nachmittags um 15.00 weiter nach Sydney und vier Stunden später fliegen wir dann endlich nach Wellington. Eine bessere Reiseroute konnte ich leider nicht finden, sorry!"  
  
"Wir werden es überleben", lächelte Gwen.  
  
"Wann geht der erste Flug?"  
  
"Morgen früh um 7.00. Ich fahre euch mit dem Auto zum Flughafen. Ich geh schnell packen, dann bin ich in zehn Minuten wieder zurück."  
  
"Du... du fliegst mit? Ich meine... heißt das du kommst mit uns nach Wellington?"  
  
"Klar, ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Und ich will dich nicht mit den beiden alleine lassen." Dabei sah er vor allem Aragorn finster an.  
  
"Außerdem, brauchst du Unterstützung und Hilfe. Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da, oder?"  
  
"Danke!", rief Gwen und fiel ihm voller Freude um den Hals. Sie raunte ihm ins Ohr: "Es ist wundervoll einen Freund wie dich zu haben!"  
  
Bill löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, da Aragorn ihn mit mörderischen Blicken fixierte. "Bis gleich! Ach ja... Wenns um Kleider geht...", grinste er.  
  
"... nimm Winter- und Sommerkleidung mit. Obwohl es bei uns Winter ist, herrscht in Australien Hochsommer."  
  
Bill verließ das Haus. Er hörte immer noch Gwens Worte ´Es ist wundervoll einen Freund wie dich zu haben!´ Aber auch Aragorns Blick hatte er nicht vergessen. Der Kerl wurde so langsam zu einer echten Bedrohung. Es musste doch möglich sein, Gwen die Augen zu öffnen und ihr zu zeigen dass Aragorn nicht so toll war wie sie dachte.  
  
Währenddessen stand Gwen aufgeregt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. ´Was soll ich bloß alles mitnehmen?` fragte sie sich. Schlussendlich entschied sie sich nebst Unterwäsche, einige Jeans, Shorts, T-shirts und einen warmen Pulli mitzunehmen. Für alle Fälle nahm sie ihr Badezeug mit. Sie packte noch schnell allerlei Krimskrams in ihren Rucksack und steckte noch rasch ihr Porte-monnaie mit dem Reisepass ein.  
  
Reisepass!?! ´Verfluchte Scheiße!` dachte sie sich. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können dass sie so ein wichtiges Detail übersehen hatte. Jetzt könnten sie die Reise vergessen, denn Aragorn und Frodo besaßen weder einen Ausweis, noch einen Reisepass.  
  
Als Bill zurückkam, lief Gwen ihm aufgewühlt entgegen. "Sie haben keinen Reisepass! Was machen wir bloß? Aragorn und Frodo haben keinen Reisepass!"  
  
Bill setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. "Hhmm... ich könnte das regeln, aber du darfst es niemandem verraten." Gwen versprach es ihm hoch und heilig.  
  
"Gut. Gib mir mal das Telefon." Sie reichte es ihm und lauschte gespannt, als Bill in den Hörer sprach.  
  
"Hi Sean. Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Kannst du mir zwei unbeschriftete Reisepässe vorbei bringen? Ja, genau die. Bring sie zu James´ Haus! Bis gleich."  
  
"Mann... du hast ja komische Beziehungen. Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet", sagte Gwen halb ängstlich, halb verwundert.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür. Bill öffnete die Tür und nahm die Pässe entgegen. Gwen stand hinter ihm und beobachtete alles mit neugierigen Augen.  
  
"Danke Sean! Ich schulde dir was."  
  
"Und ob! Was machst du eigentlich hier, ich dachte James ist verreist!?!", fragte Sean.  
  
"Ähm... ich ...äh, also ... naja... ich ...äh... weißt du...", stotterte Bill. Doch mittlerweile hatte Sean Gwen gesehen, die sich hinter Bills Rücken versteckt hatte.  
  
"Aha! Ich verstehe... du nutzt wohl jede Gelegenheit?!", sagte er augenzwinkernd.  
  
Bill warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu. "Sei still! Kein Wort zu James, ok?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Mann, du schuldest mir ´nen riesen Gefallen!" Und schon war Sean verschwunden.  
  
Gwen sah Bill mit kaltem Blick an. "Du nutzt jede Gelegenheit wozu? Hatte das etwas mit mir zu tun?"  
  
"N-nein, bestimmt nicht", sagte Bill mit einer Unschuldsmiene. Er reichte Gwen die Pässe, um auf ein anderes Thema zu stoßen.  
  
"So, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Identität für unsere beiden Fräuleins. Dann kann ich die Pässe fertig stellen", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"Machen wir´s kurz. Aragorn heißt von jetzt an Ariane Wald und Frodo ist Frederike Baumtal. Na, Jungs? Was meint ihr?"  
  
Frodo und Aragorn die gerade zu ihnen gekommen waren, sahen Gwen grimmig an. "Meinetwegen", knurrten die beiden.  
  
Mit einem speziellen Computerprogramm trug Bill die zwei Identitäten in den Pass ein. Zusätzlich machte er noch Passfotos von den beiden, um diese dann in den Pass zu kleben. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie alle müde ins Bett fielen um gegen 4.30 Uhr nach Luxemburg zum Flughafen zu fahren.  
  
Vor dem Einschlafen dachte Gwen: ´Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Ich werde nicht versagen, denn ich bin nicht alleine!´  
  
Dann driftete auch sie langsam in den Schlaf. A/N... büdde drück doch mal den süßen putzigen Knopf da unten und schreib mir eure Gedanken ... danke, ich belohne euch auch bald mit updates *g* 


	13. Von Luxemburg nach Frankfurt

@Celebrhosiel: Danke für deine Reviews. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Ich habe auch schon gemerkt, dass Frodo oft zu kurz kommt, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich bemühen werde eine entsprechende Rolle für ihn zu finden. Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen :o))  
  
A/N: ...weiter geht´s...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Gegen 4.30 Uhr riss der Wecker Gwen aus ihren Träumen. Sie zog sich schnell an und weckte die Jungs. Schließlich mussten Aragorn und Frodo ja noch gestylt werden. Während Gwen die beiden Morgenmuffel zurecht macht, verstaute Bill alle Koffer im Auto. Er war gerade dabei Aragorns Schwert in den Kofferraum zu legen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie damit wohl kaum durch die Flughafenkontrolle kommen würden.  
  
"Gwen! Wie bekommen wir denn bloß die Schwerter durch die Kontrolle?"  
  
"Oh nö. Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Mist! Leider können wir die Waffen nicht zurücklassen, die beiden werden sie brauchen..."  
  
"Hem hem!", räusperte sich Aragorn. "Vielleicht hilft das ja."  
  
Er reichte Gwen zwei silberne Ketten mit Magnetanhängern. Fragend starrte sie Aragorn an.  
  
"Du musst jede Kette um ein Schwert binden. Galadriel hat sie mir gegeben, sie sagte die Ketten würden die Waffen schützen."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Gemeinsam banden Bill und Gwen je eine Kette um die Schwerter und verstauten alles in einem Koffer.  
  
"Hoffentlich funktioniert es!"  
  
"Schon 5 Uhr. Wir müssen los", rief Bill. Gwen kontrollierte, ob jeder die nötigen Papiere hatte, schloss die Haustür ab und stieg zu den andern in den Wagen. Da sehr wenig Verkehr auf den Straßen war, erreichten sie den Flughafen schon eine halbe Stunde später.  
  
Die vier beschlossen, sofort einzuchecken um dann in aller Ruhe noch etwas in der Cafeteria zu trinken. Gwen war extrem nervös wegen den beiden gefälschten Pässen, doch alles lief nach Plan und sie bekamen ihre Flugtickets.  
  
"Ich habe Durst!", quengelte Frodo. "Ja, wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria." Als sie endlich einen freien Tisch gefunden hatten, setzten sich die Jungs und Gwen ging die Getränke holen. Gerade als sie zurückkam, sah sie dass jemand Bill von hinten die Augen zuhielt. Etwas verwirrt stellte Gwen das Tablett ab und setzte sich hin.  
  
Die Person hinter Bill fragte ihn: "Rate mal wer ich bin?" Bill der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Gwen wieder auf ihrem Platz saß sagte: "Gwen, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!"  
  
Er drehte sich um, doch dann rief er überrascht: "Cara! Was machst du denn hier? Schön dich wiederzusehen!" Er stand auf und umarmte sie.  
  
Gwen saß auf ihrem Stuhl und war stinksauer. Warum konnte sie selbst nicht sagen.  
  
´Das ist doch bloß Cara, Bill´s Exfreundin! Warum rege ich mich so auf!´ , versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er war doch bloß ein Kumpel, mehr nicht, warum reagierte sie so empfindlich.  
  
Aragorn schien zu bemerken, was in ihr vorging. "Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
"Nein, ich bin gleich zurück." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Toilette. Bill war viel zu sehr mit Cara beschäftigt, um Gwen´s Abgang zu bemerken.  
  
Als Gwen die Toilettentür hinter sich zuzog ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie hätte am liebsten geweint, denn sie fühlte sich so elend, aber wieso? Sie sah ihre Uhr und erschrak. Schon 6.30 Uhr!?  
  
Blitzschnell rannte sie zu den andern zurück und sagte: "Kommt, unser Flieger geht gleich!" Aragorn und Frodo waren bereit zum Aufbruch, doch Bill stand immer noch bei Cara.  
  
Diese hatte gerade Gwen gesehen. "Ach nee, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht James´ kleine Schwester ist. Bist du jetzt ihr Babysitter?", meinte sie herablassend und lächelte Bill an.  
  
Gwen warf Cara einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Komm Bill! Wir müssen los!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn von Cara weg, die ihnen erstaunt hinterher guckte.  
  
In der Abflughalle machte sich Bill von Gwen los. "Was sollte die Aktion gerade eben? Wir haben doch noch Zeit!"  
  
"Nein, haben wir nicht. Und schon gar nicht für solche unwichtigen Flirts mit deiner Ex!"  
  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", grinste er. "Hättest du wohl gerne", erwiderte Gwen beleidigt und ging mit Frodo und Aragorn zum Flugzeug.  
  
A/N...oh ja die liebe Eifersucht, die werden wir noch oft in meiner Geschichte begnen... verbunden mit vielen Missverständnissen *fiesgrins* 


	14. Flugangst

A/N: Einen dicken Knuddel für alle meine lieben Reviewer! Ihr seit die besten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Aragorn und Frodo alias Ariane und Frederike standen vorm Flugzeug und trauten ihren Augen kaum.  
  
„Was ist denn das?", fragte Frodo ängstlich.  
  
„Dass – ist ein Flugzeug. Komm, wir müssen einsteigen."  
  
Sie nahm Frodo an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Im Flugzeug nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein, Frodo neben Gwen und Aragorn neben Bill. Weder Aragorn, noch Bill waren zufrieden mit ihrem Sitznachbarn.  
  
Plötzlich wurden die Motoren gestartet und die Stewardess erklärte die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Frodo zitterte.  
  
„Ich habe Angst. Gwen, ich will weg!"  
  
Gwen beruhigte ihn und erklärte Frodo, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauche. Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, und Gwen glaubte sich entspannen zu können, fing Aragorn an zu nörgeln.  
  
„Ich fühle nicht besonders wohl. Lass mich raus."  
  
Genervt sagte Bill: „Das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Reg dich ab. Gwen, hilf mir doch mal!"  
  
„Du kannst doch seine Hand halten um ihn zu beruhigen", erwiderte sie boshaft.  
  
„Wie bitte?!", riefen beide.  
  
Beim Abheben hielt Gwen Frodos Hand und allmählich entspannte er sich.  
  
„Also ich finde, wir sollte die Plätze tauschen", meinte Bill.  
  
„Ok!", sagte Gwen.  
  
Das sie eigentlich alle vier nebeneinander saßen, bloß durch den Gang getrennt, war das kein Problem. Aragorn und Frodo tauschten die Plätze.  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich – "  
  
„Was hattest du? Sie haben gewechselt und jetzt sei still", zickte sie Bill an.  
  
Bill hatte sich natürlich erhofft, dass sie sich neben IHN setze, doch stattdessen saß ein zähneklappernder Hobbit neben ihm. Mit viel Geduld gelang es ihm, Frodo während der Landung zu beruhigen. Als er zu Gwen und Aragorn hinüberschielte drehte sich ihm fast der Magen um.  
  
Aragorn war gerade dabei, Gwen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und hielt dabei ihre Hand. Schlimm genug, dass er sie unentwegt anbaggerte, aber dieses Händchenhalten brachte Bill fast um den Verstand.  
  
Für Gwen allerdings waren dies die glücklichsten Minuten ihres Lebens. Sie saß neben dem begehrtesten Waldläufer Mittelerdes und durfte seine Hand halten. Zufrieden seufzte sie und schloss die Augen.  
  
Als sie gelandet waren, rannten sie zur Gepäckausgabe und verstauten die Koffer in einem Schließfach. Da der nächste Flug erst in zehn Stunden ging, beschlossen sie Frankfurt unsicher zu machen.  
  
Beim Verlassen der Flughalle, hörte Gwen ihren Namen hinter sich.  
  
„Gwen! Warte mal kurz! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer da nach ihr gerufen hatte und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es Kevin war.  
  
Kevin war ein sehr guter Freund von ihr gewesen, mit dem sie auch einige Dates hatte. Leider war er weggezogen, sonst wäre unter Umständen mehr daraus geworden.  
  
Bill, der davon wusste, war wütend über Kevins Auftritt. Nun hatte er schon zwei Nebenbuhler.  
  
„Kevin! Wie geht es dir? Ich warte auf meinen Flieger nach Kuala Lumpur." Voller Wiedersehensfreude umarmte Gwen Kevin stürmisch.  
  
Bill stand da, als wäre er aus allen Wolken gefallen. Er sagte den beiden ´Ladies´ aus Mittelerde, dass sie draußen warten sollten.  
  
„Wir kommen gleich nach!", grummelte er. Er wollte unbedingt hören, was dieser schleimige Streber mit Gwen zu bereden hatte.  
  
„Mir geht's gut. Ich nehme gleich meinen Flieger nach Ägypten", erwiderte Kevin mit charmantem Lächeln.  
  
„Dann lass dich mal nicht aufhalten", sagte Bill lächelnd und zog Gwen mit sich zum Ausgang.  
  
Sie rief Kevin noch ein schnelles ´Tschüss´ hinterher, dann fauchte sie Bill an:  
  
„He! Was sollte das? Wir haben doch reichlich Zeit!"  
  
„Nicht für Flirts mit – wie hast du so schön gesagt, ach ja – nicht für solche unwichtigen Flirts mit alten Bekannten", konterte er.  
  
„Sag bloß du bist eifersüchtig!", sagte sie herablassend.  
  
„Was wäre wenn?", erwiderte er mit einem provozierendem Grinsen.  
  
„Träum weiter...", giftete sie ihn wütend an und gesellte sich zu ´Ariane´ und ´Frederike´.  
  
A/N... dumdidum... am Sonntag gibt´s update, versprochen... dann hat auch Frodo was zu tun *g* 


	15. Ein Tag in Frankfurt

@Kelpie: Danke für deine ehrliche Antwort. Die Geschichte ist eigentlich nicht zum Lachen gedacht, sonst hätte ich sie bei Humor veröffentlicht. Aber eines darfts du nicht falsch verstehen. Gwen ist KEINE Mary Sue. Auf gar keinen Fall und falls das so rüber kommt, dann tut es mir Leid. Dass Aragorn ziemlich OOC ist, habe ich auch festgestellt, aber das ist ja auch pure Absicht. Ich werde versuchen deine Ratschläge zu befolgen.  
  
@ Celebrhosiel: Hoffentlich gefällt dir Frodos Rolle, ist leider noch nicht ganz so groß geworden, aber das wird schon noch...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Bill verstand es nicht. Warum war sie so kalt und abweisend zu ihm? An dem Morgen nach Gwens Albtraum waren sie sich so nahe gekommen, doch jetzt behandelte sie ihn wie Luft. Hatte er ihr eine Szene gemacht wegen Cara? Nein, doch sie machte sofort ein Desaster wegen seiner Retourkutsche. Er fand dass sie nun quitt seien, aber Gwen war anscheinend anderer Meinung.  
  
Bill dachte dass er und Gwen Freunde wären, doch irgendwie hatte er alles falsch gemacht. `Dieser Idiot!´ Gwen war genervt von Bill. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, Kevin wieder zu sehen, aber dieser hirnlose Macho musste mal wieder alles verderben. Sie dachte eigentlich, dass Bill ein Freund sei, doch Freunde tun so was nicht. Bill war einfach bloß nervig und eingebildet.  
  
´Und ich habe mir wirklich Gedanken über meine Gefühle für ihn gemacht!´, ärgerte sie sich und versuchte Bill so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.  
  
Gwen setzte sich genervt neben Aragorn und Frodo, die ungeduldig darauf warteten dass ihre Reise weiterging.  
  
„Was machen wir denn heute den ganzen Tag?" Frodo fand es zu langweilig einfach hier rumzusitzen. Er wollte etwas unternehmen.  
  
Bill, der etwas verlegen neben ihnen stand sagte, ohne Gwen anzusehen: „Wie wäre es mit einem Stadtbummel? Ich habe gehört, dass es hier einen Palmengarten geben soll."  
  
„Ich hab aber Hunger", beschwerte sich der kleine Hobbit.  
  
Die vier beschlossen, zuerst in einem Selbstbedienungsrestaurant zu frühstücken um dann anschließend zum Palmengarten zu gehen. Gwen war erstaunt von der Vielfalt der Pflanzen, hier war es wunderschön. Alles wuchs wild durcheinander, wie in einem Wald.  
  
Sie wollte alleine sein und seilte sich vom Rest der Gruppe ab. Die Bäume und Büsche wurden immer dichter, bis sie den Weg zu einer Lichtung frei gaben. Gwen setzte sich erschöpft auf eine Bank und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Gwen erschrak, doch es war nur Frodo, der sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir Gwen? Du benimmst dich so komisch."  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Naja... als diese Cara mit Bill sprach. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl dass du wütend und enttäuscht warst." Gwen seufzte. Sie ließ ihren Blick umherwandern um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand lauschen konnte. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, dass Bill und Aragorn sich gut versteckt hielten, um zu hören was sie sagte.  
  
„Ja, irgendwie war ich schon wütend. Ich kann diese Cara halt nicht leiden."  
  
„Ich glaube, das hatte viel eher etwas mit Bill zu tun, oder nicht? Seit ihr denn mehr als Freunde?"  
  
Gwen grübelte ein wenig. „Hhm... ich weiß es nicht so genau. Ich mag ihn sehr gerne. Es ist nur... manchmal ist er super nett und im nächsten Moment benimmt er sich total daneben."  
  
In seinem Versteck hörte Bill aufgeregt zu. Er nahm sich fest vor, sich nie mehr daneben zu benehmen. Er war überglücklich, dass Gwen ihn mochte. Doch sein Glücksgefühl löste sich in nichts auf, als Gwen weitersprach.  
  
„Aber ich mag Bill nur als guten Kumpel. Mehr als Freundschaft wird es wohl doch nie werden. Nein, da sind nur freundschaftliche Gefühle."  
  
Aragorn, der etwas entfernt von Bill lauerte, atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Wie sieht es denn so mit Streicher aus?", wollte Frodo neugierig wissen. „Den mag ich auch sehr gerne. Daraus könnte mehr werden. Er ist groß, gutaussehend und stark. Aber ich habe null Chance bei ihm. Wie sieht es denn bei dir so aus?"  
  
Frodo errötete leicht. „Ich hatte leider noch nie eine Freundin..."  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich hatte auch noch nie einen Freund. Immer wenn ich dachte, ich hätte jemand nettes gefunden, entpuppte er sich als Idiot. Aber ich wünsche mir so sehr jemanden, der mich versteht und bei dem ich mich geborgen fühle..."  
  
Aragorn war sehr zufrieden. Siegessicher dachte er: ´Das wird ja leichter für mich als ich dachte. Die Kleine liegt mir ja praktisch zu Füßen!`  
  
„Komm, lass uns die andern suchen."  
  
Als Frodo und Gwen auf die andern beiden trafen, verließen sie den Garten um zu Mittag zu essen. Die vier gingen zu einem Schnellimbiss und aßen eine Currywurst.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Aragorn wissen.  
  
„Lasst uns schwimmen gehen", meinte Gwen.  
  
Frodo und Aragorn sahen sich gegenseitig an. Mit leicht rotem Gesicht sagte Aragorn: „Nun ja... wir können leider nicht schwimmen."  
  
Gwen hatte große Mühe ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Zu gerne hätte sie Aragorn in einer Badehose gesehen. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass die beiden auf keinen Fall erkannt werden durften und es so wahrscheinlich besser war.  
  
„Bill lass du mich nicht auch im Stich." Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
  
„Ok, ich komm mit", sagte er, ohne große Begeisterung.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Schwimmbad bemerkte Gwen, dass Bill sehr zurückhaltend und gedankenverloren war. Sie bildete sich ein, dass er ihr wegen der Sache mit Cara böse sei. Nachdem sie sich von Aragorn und Frodo, die in die Bar gingen, verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie sich umziehen.  
  
Bill wusste nicht, wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte. Ihm war einerseits zum Heulen zumute, andererseits hätte er am liebsten jemanden geschlagen. Um sich abzulenken, ging er voraus um ein paar Bahnen zu ziehen.  
  
Während Gwen sich umzog, waren ihre Gedanken bei Bill. Was hatte er bloß? Sie würde gleich mit ihm reden und die ganze Sache klären. Sie trat hinaus und suchte überall nach ihm. Schließlich fand sie ihn am gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand. Sie schwamm zu ihm hin und klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter. Bill versuchte zu lächleln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
„Was hast du?", fragte Gwen.  
  
„Was soll denn schon sein?", gab er genervt zurück.  
  
„Naja, du bist auf einmal so still und abweisend. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? In bin für dich da wenn du jemandem brauchst!"  
  
„Ich sagte dir doch bereits, ich habe nichts", fuhr er sie zornig an. Er stieg aus dem Becken und ging in Richtung Wellenbad. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und nachdenken, doch so schnell ließ Gwen sich nicht abwimmeln.  
  
„Du bist sauer auf mich, stimmts?"  
  
„Nein. Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein? Und lauf mir nicht hinterher", sagte er in einem aggressiven Ton.  
  
„Naja... ich habe dir doch dein Wiedersehen mit Cara vermasselt."  
  
„Und ich dir deines mit Kevin. Wir sind also quitt. War´s das?"  
  
„Dann sag mir wieso du so komisch drauf bist!" Gwen hatte das wohl ein wenig zu laut gesagt, denn einige Leute blickten zu den beiden rüber. Bill sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie würde ja doch nicht locker lassen. Dass war eines der vielen Dinge die er an ihrem Charakter schätzte.  
  
„Ich weiß selbst nicht was mit mir los ist. Entschuldigung. Wollen wir uns wieder vertragen?"  
  
„Yep", grinste Gwen zufrieden.  
  
„Na dann... mal sehn wer von uns als erstes bei der Rutsche ist." Und Bill rannte los, dicht gefolgt von Gwen.  
  
Die beiden hatte eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie vollkommen erschöpft und gingen ins Schwimmerbecken. Bill setzte sich auf den Beckenrand und sah Gwen dabei zu, wie sie einige Meter schwamm.  
  
„Komm schon, oder bist du etwa müde?", fragte sie neckisch.  
  
„Darauf kannst du lange warten!", kicherte er und drückte sie unter Wasser.  
  
Als sie auftauchte nahm sie natürlich sofort Rache. Bill tauchte jedoch unter ihr hindurch. Er nahm sie von hinten und Gwen wirbelte erschrocken herum.  
  
„He! Was... soll...?" begann Gwen, verstummte jedoch bald. Bill hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt. ´Seit wann hat der so starke Arme?´, fragte sie sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn an. Doch plötzlich riss Bill sich erschrocken von ihr los und sagte nur: „Ich... geh mich umziehen. Er rannte verwirrt zur Umkleide und ließ Gwen allein zurück.  
  
Als sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei Bill. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder? War sie ihm vielleicht zu nahe getreten? Sie gestand sich ein, dass eine starke Anziehung von ihm ausging. War das wirklich nur Freundschaft was sie für ihm empfand??  
  
A/N: Frodo entpuppt sich als Hobbypsychologe und Sorgentante... fortsetzung folgt... 


	16. Notlügen und andere Probleme

Aragorn, der die ganze Szene von der Bar aus beobachtet hatte, war plötzlich extrem gut gelaunt. Zuerst hatte er befürchtet, dass Bill und Gwen sich zu nahe kämen, doch er hatte Glück gehabt.  
  
Als Gwen und Bill fertig angezogen waren, holten sie Frodo und Aragorn in der Bar ab. Keiner der vier war sehr gesprächig. Da es schon 16.30 war, beeilten sie sich um rechtzeitig ihren Flieger nach Kuala Lumpur zu bekommen. In Windeseile holten sie die Koffer aus den Schließfächern, checkten ein und warteten in der Abflughalle auf den Aufruf ihrer Maschine.  
  
„Bill, ich...", begann Gwen zögernd.  
  
„Jetzt nicht... lass mich, bitte", antwortete er leise. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. Er wollte erst einmal seine Gefühle ordnen, denn in seinem Innern herrschte totales Chaos.  
  
Gegen 17.10 hörten sie die Lautsprecherdurchsage : „Der Flug 3968 nach Kuala Lumpur. Passagiere bitte zum Ausgang 3A." Schweigend gingen die vier zum Ausgang.  
  
„Das Ding ist ja noch viel größer als das andere!", rief Frodo verwundert.  
  
„Yep. Damit müssen wir auch zwölf Stunden fliegen", sagte Gwen grinsend.  
  
Beim Einsteigen bemerkte Gwen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, dass sie vier Plätze nebeneinander bekommen hatten. Sie setzte sich neben Bill und überlegte, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte mit ihr zu reden. Als sie nach einigen Minuten abgeflogen waren, begann Gwen vorsichtig:  
  
„Bill, bitte. Sag wir was mit dir los ist!"  
  
„Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
„Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt." Bill sah sie genervt und frustriert an. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
  
„DU kennst mich überhaupt nicht. Warum musst du dich immer in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die dich nichts angehen! Hast du kein eigenes Leben?"  
  
Gwen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie war so geschockt von Bills Reaktion, dass sie den Mund schloss und verstummte. Es war, als hätten die zwei Stunden voller Vergnügen im Schwimmbad nie stattgefunden.  
  
Es verletzte sie zutiefst wie Bill sie im Moment behandelte. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte sie unterdrücken, sie vor Bill verbergen, doch alle Müh war umsonst. Tröstend tätschelte Aragorn ihre Hand, doch Gwen entzog sie seinem Griff.  
  
Bill bereute inzwischen, dass er so schroff mit ihr gewesen war.  
  
„Hey... es tut mir leid. Weine nicht! Nicht wegen mir. Ich habe dummes Zeug geredet. Vergiss einfach was ich eben gesagt habe."  
  
Mit glasigen Augen sah Gwen ihn an. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.  
  
„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Verstehst du das nicht? Ich bemühe mich, dir zu helfen und alles was du tust, ist mich wie Dreck zu behandeln. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, doch anscheinend kannst du mir nicht vertrauen."  
  
Bill nahm ihre Hand. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir", sagte er und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wieso sagst du mir denn nicht was mit dir los ist?", schluchzte Gwen.  
  
Bill wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Was sollte er ihr denn bloß sagen. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle für sie verraten? Er hätte es ihr am liebsten gebeichtet, ihr gesagt dass sie mehr als eine Freundin ist. Doch ihm fehlte der nötige Mut um seine wahren Gründe für sein Verhalten zu offenbaren. Hätte er gewusst, dass Gwen ihn auch mochte, wäre er vielleicht bereit gewesen es ihr zu sagen. Seit sie im Palmengarten waren, war Bill jedoch davon überzeugt, dass Gwen in Aragorn verliebt war.  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe die Trennung von Cara immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet", log er verzweifelt.  
  
Gwen stockte der Atem. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Das wird schon werden. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst", sagte sie, um ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
  
„Danke", antwortete Bill und lehnte sich an ihre Schulter. Schulter an Schulter schliefen die beiden nach einer Weile ein. 


	17. Kuala Lumpur

A/N: Danke für die netten Reviews :o)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Als sie zwölf Stunden später endlich in Kuala Lumpur landeten, waren sie erleichtert. Sie warteten bis ihr Gepäck aus dem Flugzeug ausgeladen war und gingen dann Richtung Ausgang. Bill und Aragorn nahmen die schweren Koffer und schleppten sie mit nach draußen.  
  
Es war furchtbar heiß, denn im Gegensatz zu Europa war es in Malaysia Sommer. Die Sonne drückte den Viern auf den Rücken und sie begannen zu schwitzen. Verzweifelt begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Hotel und fanden, nicht allzu weit vom Flughafen entfernt, eine Gaststätte. Leider hatte diese nur noch ein freies Zimmer, indem allerdings vier Betten standen.  
  
Bill zahlte an der Rezeption und nahm die Schlüssel. Gwen sah genervt auf ihre Uhr. ´Erst sieben Uhr? Das kann nicht sein!´  
  
„Sag mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
„Sieben Stunden später als auf deiner Uhr. Wir sind doch in einer anderen Zeitzone", sagte – nein, nicht Bill, sondern – Frodo.  
  
Die andern drei sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Verlegen sah Frodo zu Boden. „Naja, während ihr geschlafen habt, habe ich eine kleine Broschüre gelesen. Da stand das alles drin."  
  
Gwen lächelte ihn an. „Sehr gut. Dann muss es wohl drei Uhr sein. Und unser nächster Flug geht dann morgen um dieselbe Zeit."  
  
Die vier Kumpanen begaben sich auf ihr Zimmer und ließen sich auf die Betten fallen. Im Zimmer herrschte eine drückende Hitze, gegen die der Miniventilator an der Decke keine Chance hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle einschliefen.  
  
Gegen 20.00 wachte Gwen auf. Sie wurde von Stimmen geweckt und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass sich die drei Jungs schon umgezogen hatten. Sie ging schnell ins Badezimmer und machte sich frisch. Sie hatte die Badezimmertür eine Spalt breit geöffnet und konnte somit hören, was Frodo und Aragorn sagten. Bill war kurz weggegangen um Getränke zu besorgen.  
  
„Findest du Gwen nicht auch super nett?", hörte sie Frodos Stimme sagen. „Naja... sie ist nett, aber sonst nicht so mein Fall", sagte Aragorn.  
  
„Das hat aber vorhin ganz anders ausgesehen."  
  
„Ich kann diesen Bill einfach nicht leiden und wollte sie vor ihm in Schutz nehmen, aber ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert", erwiderte er.  
  
„Wirklich nicht?"Frodos Neugier kannte keine Grenzen.  
  
„Nein. Erstens hat Gwen keinen Kleidergeschmack, zweitens hat sie keine gute Figur und drittens habe ich meine Arwen die in Bruchtal auf mich wartet."Aragorn heuchelte dieses Desinteresse nur vor, damit Frodo nichts von seinen falschen Absichten herausfand.  
  
Gwen flossen Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass Bill sie nicht mochte. (Das dachte sie jedenfalls.) Aber dass sie auch von Aragorn zurückgewiesen wurde, das war zu viel. Er war doch ihr Held, der perfekte Mann, wie konnte er bloß so gemein sein.  
  
Sie ging wieder ins Zimmer und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie irgend etwas vom Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ich will tanzen gehen. Habt ihr Lust mitzukommen?", fragte sie als auch Bill wieder anwesend war.  
  
Die Jungs waren hellauf begeistert von ihrer Idee. Nachdem Aragorn und Frodo frisch gestylt waren, fuhren sie mit dem Taxi ins Stadtzentrum. Dort angelangt, ging Gwen zielstrebig auf einen Tanzclub zu. Es dauerte allerdings, bis sie hinein konnten, denn es hatte sich eine riesige Menschenschlange gebildet.  
  
Als sie dann endlich drinnen waren, wollte Gwen Dampf ablassen. Sie zerrte Bill mit sich auf die Tanzfläche um sich den Frust von der Seele zu tanzen.  
  
Auch Aragorn und Frodo tanzten, wurden jedoch wegen ihres Tanzstils mit fragwürdigen Blicken gemustert. Es schien die beiden jedoch nicht zu stören, denn sie tanzten einfach weiter.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte Gwen Durst bekommen. Sie bestellte sich einen Cocktail. Während sie wartete, blickte sie zufällig zur Tanzfläche und sah, dass Bill mit einem anderen Mädchen flirtete. Sie nahm dies als Bestätigung, dass er nichts von ihr wollte. Ihr Blick suchte Aragorn und er fand ihn. Auch er war am baggern und die Tatsache, dass er wie eine Frau aussah schien die Mädchen um ihn herum nicht zu stören.  
  
In einem Zug leerte Gwen ihren Drink. Alle ihre verdrängten Gefühle kamen wieder zum Vorschein. Die Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Bill, Aragorns Gespräch mit Frodo und ihre verwirrenden Gefühle für die beiden versetzten ihr einen tiefen Schmerz.  
  
Frustriert ging sie zum Zigarettenautomaten und kaufte sich eine Schachtel. Traurig zündete sie eine Kippe an. Ihr war die Lust am Tanzen vergangen. Sie trank einen Drink nach dem andern und rauchte viel. Sie wollte ihren Kummer und Schmerz einfach nur vergessen.  
  
Bill, der bemerkt hatte, dass Gwen nicht zurückkehrte, machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Er fand sie an der Bar. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass dies eine andere Gwen war als die, die er kannte und mochte.  
  
Sie hatte eine Zigarette im Mund und einen Drink in der Hand.  
  
Er ging zu ihr rüber und fragte: „Was hast du denn? Willst du nicht mehr tanzen? Du hast doch mit dem Rauchen aufgehört!"  
  
Beleidigt sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Dann habe ich eben wieder angefangen. Lass mich doch in Ruhe."  
  
Gwen wollte nur noch weg. Doch als sie zum Ausgang laufen wollte, stolperte sie. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Bill war ihr nachgelaufen und stützte sie.  
  
„Mach keinen Unsinn. Bleib hier." Gwen schwankte. Sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen.  
  
„Ich will was trinken", nuschelte sie.  
  
„Ich denke du hast mehr als genug getrunken!"  
  
Er taumelt mit ihr zur Tanzfläche. Bill rief Aragorn und Frodo zu sich, und gemeinsam schleppten sie Gwen zum Ausgang.  
  
Als sie im Taxi saßen, fragte Bill: „Wieso musstest du das machen? Du betrinkst dich doch sonst nie!"  
  
„Woher... willllllllllst du daaaaaaaaaaas wisssssssen, häh? Ist sowieso eure Schuld... nur eure...", antwortete sie benommen.  
  
Während der Fahrt schlief Gwen ein. Beim Hotel angekommen, weckte Bill sie und half ihr beim Gehen. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, rannte Gwen so schnell wie möglich ins Bad. Bill eilte hinterher und fand sie über der Kloschüssel hockend.  
  
„Bill, ich muss – "begann sie, doch es war schon zu spät. Bill konnte nichts anderes mehr tun als ihr die Haare hoch zu halten. Nach einigem Würgen ging es ihr etwas besser. Bill brachte sie ins Bett und deckte sie fürsorglich zu.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte Gwen leise und musste wieder weinen.  
  
„Schon gut. Schlaf jetzt."  
  
Bill stellte ihre eine Flasche Wasser und Kopfschmerztabletten neben das Bett. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die morgen brauchen würde. Dann legte auch er sich hin, wünschte Aragorn und Frodo gute Nacht und schlief ein. 


	18. Kopfschmerzen

A/N: Sorry, für das letzte Chapter, aber sowas ensteht halt nach einer lustigen Faschingsparty *g* Hoffentlich war es nicht zu schlimm...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Gwen wachte mit brummendem Schädel auf. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass die andern noch schliefen.  
  
Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Mit einem lauten ´Plumps´ landete sie auf dem Boden. ´So ein Mist´ dachte sie und hielt sich den Kopf.  
  
„Hast du dir weh getan?"  
  
„Nein. Ich komm schon klar, schlaf weiter."Gwen vermied es in Bills Richtung zu sehen. Zitternd stand sie auf und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir!"Bill setzte sich neben sie, reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und eine Kopfschmerztablette.  
  
Er sah sie mitfühlend an. „Du musst einen ziemlichen Kater haben, oder?" Gwen nickte nur stumm.  
  
Sie versuchte krampfhaft seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Die gestrigen Ereignisse kamen wieder in ihre Erinnerung. Sie schämte sich so sehr und fing an zu weinen.  
  
„Weine doch nicht. Es ist doch nichts passiert!", tröstete Bill sie. Doch Gwen lief laut schluchzend ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
  
„Gwen... bitte... komm raus."  
  
„BITTE. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will allein sein", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
Sie war wütend über ihr Verhalten, setzte sich auf den Klodeckel und weinte hemmungslos.  
  
´Was habe ich mir bloß dabei gedacht. Ich bin so bescheuert. Jetzt bin ich endgültig bei Aragorn unten durch. Was der wohl von mir denkt? Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?`  
  
Um sich abzukühlen nahm Gwen eine kalte Dusche. Danach machte sie sich so gut wie möglich zurecht und verließ das Badezimmer.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragten Aragorn und Bill.  
  
Gwen nickte und setzte sich zu Frodo.  
  
„Warum hast du das denn gemacht?", wollte Aragorn wissen. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand, geschweige denn eine weibliche Person, soviel Alkohol trank.  
  
Gwen zuckte bloß die Achseln. Sie sah Frodo mit einem bedeutenden Blick in die Augen und er verstand sofort, dass sie reden musste.  
  
„Komm, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang", sagte er und beide verließen das Zimmer.  
  
Die zwei gingen zu einem nahegelegenen Park und ließen sich auf einer schattigen Bank nieder.  
  
„Wieso hast du das gemacht, gestern Abend?"  
  
„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht", antwortete Gwen niedergeschlagen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber an dem Abend war mir alles egal. Ich war sowieso schon schlecht gelaunt wegen Bill, dann habe ich dein Gespräch mit Aragorn mitbekommen und wollte beim Tanzen Dampf ablassen. Aber als ich dann gesehen haben, dass die beiden mit andern Mädchen geflirtet haben, war ich gekränkt. Ich habe mich ganz allein und ungeliebt gefühlt."  
  
„Aber du musst dir doch deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bill dich mag. Sehr sogar. Und was das Gespräch mit Aragorn angeht, ich denke er hat nur geblufft. Er wollte mir weismachen, dass er Arwen treu bleibt. Er kann dich bestimmt sehr gut leiden."  
  
„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Gwen hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Während Gwen mit Frodo im Park war, herrschte in ihrem Hotelzimmer ein Riesenkrach.  
  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld. Deinetwegen geht es Gwen so mies. Warum musst du andauernd Mädchen anbaggern, wenn sie daneben steht?"Bill machte Aragorn für alles verantwortlich, da er dachte Gwen könnte ihn (Bill) nicht ausstehen.  
  
„DU bist also ein Unschuldsengel, ja? Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du mit so einer Tusse rumgeflirtet hast", rief Aragorn entsetzt.  
  
„Sie hat mich doch nur nach der Uhrzeit gefragt!" „Ach so nennt man das bei euch, verstehe! Aber ich werde Gwen schon noch beweisen, dass du nichts anderes bist als ein verweichlichter Milchbubi. Du Witzfigur!"  
  
Zornig sah Bill Aragorn an. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sagte drohend: „Lass Gwen in Ruhe! Du hast doch deine Arwen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Gwen das Herz brichst. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du irgend etwas tust um sie zu verletzen, dann – "  
  
„WAS dann?"Aragorn starrte Bill fassungslos an. Noch niemals hatte so ein mickriges Würmchen es gewagt, ihm, Aragorn, zu drohen.  
  
Ehe Bill etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Tür auf und Gwen kam mit Frodo ins Zimmer.  
  
„Hört mal! Es tut mir leid was gestern passiert ist. Wollen wir die Geschichte nicht einfach vergessen?"  
  
„Ja klar", antworteten beide ohne die Blicke voneinander abzuwenden.  
  
Bill hatte das miese Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch Konsequenzen haben würde,  
  
doch im Moment konzentrierte er sich darauf, Gwen vor Aragorn zu beschützen.  
  
A/N: ... ich flehe euch an... REVIEWT... lol 


	19. Luke Tanley

A/N: ... und weiter geht's...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
„Kommt, wir müssen schnell machen", sagte Gwen als sie das Hotel verließen. Da sie nur zehn Minuten vom Flughafen entfernt waren, konnten sie ihre Koffer zu Fuß dorthin schleppen.  
  
Erschöpft saßen sie auf einer Bank und warteten auf den Abflug. Es war heiß und die Klimaanlage verschaffte kaum frische Luft. Ein großer Mann bewegte sich zielstrebig auf sie zu. Er stellte sich vor Aragorn und reichte ihm die Hand. Verwundert nahm der sie an.  
  
„Entschuldigung junge Frau. Sie sind mir sofort aufgefallen, als Sie die Halle betreten haben. Sie sind wirklich bezaubernd schön."  
  
Aragorn blickte verzweifelt von Gwen über Bill zu Frodo. Doch seine drei Kumpanen hatten ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf den Lippen und machten keine Anstalten, ihm aus dieser verzwickten Lage zu helfen. Mit gekünstelt hoher Stimme antwortete er : „Danke... ähm Herr...?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Luke Tanley. Und Sie sind?"  
  
Ehe Aragorn etwas falsches sagen konnte, antwortete Gwen: „Sie heißt Ariane."Dann zeigte sie auf sich, Bill und Frodo.  
  
„Das sind Frederike und Bill. Ich bin Gwen."  
  
„Schön, schön."Luke hatte nur Augen für den verkleideten Aragorn.  
  
„Ariane. Ihr Name klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Darf ich Sie zum Tee einladen?"  
  
„Oh, das wäre wirklich nett, aber ich muss leider jetzt sofort abreisen", erwiderte Aragorn mit seiner weiblichsten Stimme.  
  
„Wir treffen uns bestimmt mal wieder, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
Mit einem galanten Handkuss verabschiedete Luke sich lächelnd von ´Ariane´.  
  
„Hört bloß auf zu lachen! Mann, bin ich froh wenn ich wieder als Mann rumlaufen darf."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich die drei andern etwas beruhigt und folgten Aragorn zum Flugzeug. Gwen und Bill setzten sich auf die rechte Seite vom Flur, Aragorn und Frodo auf die linke. Neben Aragorn war noch ein Platz frei, was nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, käme da nicht ein gewisser Luke.  
  
„Oh nein! Nicht der schon wieder", seufzte Aragorn und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ich wusste wir würden uns wiedersehen. Das muss Schicksal sein, dass ich auch nach Sydney fliege. Wie schön! Dann können wir uns etwas näher kennenlernen."  
  
Bill und Gwen konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, sahen sie sofort stumm zu Boden. Die Beiden wussten nicht was es war, doch irgend etwas war geschehen. Sie konnten nicht mehr normal miteinander reden, ihr Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich verändert. Gwen konnte Bill einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Die Scham für ihr Verhalten vom Vorabend saß noch zu tief. Bill hingegen dachte, dass Gwen ihn nicht sonderlich mochte und ihn deshalb nicht ansah.  
  
Um weitere peinliche Momente zu vermeiden, nahm Gwen sich eine Zeitschrift und begann zu lesen. Sie wollte etwas Abstand von Bill halten, da sie bemerkte, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart immer sehr verwirrt war.  
  
Bill hatte sich mittlerweile endlich eingestanden, in Gwen verliebt zu sein. Ihre abweisende Haltung verunsicherte ihn jedoch wieder. Er gab sich die Schuld an ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten und dachte, sie sei genervt von ihm.  
  
Währenddessen durchlitt Ariane-Aragorn alle Qualen des Frauseins – naja, gut – fast alle Qualen. Luke flirtete hemmungslos und versuchte mehrere Male, Aragorns Hand zu nehmen, doch er entzog sie immer wieder Lukes Griff.  
  
„Ich mag schüchterne Frauen", raunte er ihm zu und ´Ariane´ lief rot an.  
  
Als der Flug nach vier endlos scheinenden Stunden vorbei war, waren alle erleichtert. Mit viel Mühe gelang es Aragorn, Luke abzuwimmeln.  
  
„Gib mir wenigstens deine Telefonnummer!"  
  
„Hab ich nicht! Muss jetzt weg, tschüss!"  
  
Aragorn schnappte sich Gwen und zerrte sie mit ins Flughafeninnere. Er wollte diesen dämlichen Luke nicht mehr sehen. In einer Snackbar warteten die Vier gelangweilt auf ihren nächsten Flug, der allerdings erst drei Stunden später starten würde.  
  
@Celebrhosiel: Jaja... ich mag meinen Aragorn auch nicht besonders gerne, brauchte aber einen Bösewicht, vielleicht bekommt unser Wichtigtuer mal ´nen kleinen Sinneswandel verpasst *g* 


	20. Das Date Teil 1

A/N: Da ist es, das nächste Kapitel... hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Als die vier endlich, nach vielen weiteren Stunden im Flugzeug in Wellington ankamen, war es 6.00 Uhr morgens. Um vom Flughafen zum Hotel zu kommen, bestellten sie sich ein Taxi. Sie waren alle sehr müde, denn der Flug war die reinste Hölle gewesen. Mehr als einmal flogen sie durch ein Schlechtwettergebiet und es gab viele Turbulenzen, so dass an Schlaf und Erholung nicht zu denken war. Während der Taxifahrt nickte Gwen erschöpft ein.  
  
Bill sah sie entzückt an. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. (A/N: Sorry, ist ein wenig kitschig LOL) Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Aragorn ihr Kummer bereitete. Bill wünschte sich, einen Abend mit Gwen alleine zu sein, damit er ihr seine Zuneigung deutlich machen konnte.  
  
´Natürlich. Ich habe ja noch mein Date. Aber ich kann doch nicht hingehen und sagen, dass ich jetzt mein Date verlange. Wie soll ich sie bloß fragen?´  
  
Während er sich in Gedanken schon den Ablauf des Dates ausmalte, sagte Aragorn genervt: „He Bill! Wir sind da, aussteigen!"  
  
Leicht überrascht, da er so abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, ging Bill mit den andern zum Hotel.  
  
Gwen schaffte es kaum noch ihren Koffer zu tragen, die Müdigkeit hatte sie fest im Griff.  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot Bill ihr an.  
  
„Nicht nötig, ich mach das", entgegnete Aragorn und sah Bill mit bösefunkelnden Augen an.  
  
Das bestärkte Bill in seinem Entschluss, Gwen um ein Date zu bitten. Er war sich sicher, dass Aragorn früher oder später versuchte, Gwen rumzukriegen. Bill musste diesem aufgeblasenen Pseudohelden einfach zuvorkommen. Er beschloss, Gwen bald zu fragen, wenn sie alleine waren.  
  
Frodo und Gwen, die inzwische gute Freunde geworden waren, nahmen ein Zimmer zusammen, Bill und Aragorn jeweils ein Einzelzimmer. Im Flur verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und gingen auf ihre Zimmer.  
  
Gwen und Frodo waren beide todmüde und fielen ohne große Worte in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Währenddessen lag Bill auf seinem Bett und dachte angestrengt nach, wie er Gwen bitten könnte einen romantischen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen.  
  
Er würde sie halt irgendwie fragen müssen, allerdings durfte er sich dabei nicht dumm anstellen. Bill hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Was, wenn sie ´nein´ sagen würde?  
  
Doch er MUSSTE sie einfach fragen, alles andere hatte keinen Sinn. Sein Verlangen nach Zweisamkeit mit Gwen wuchs jeden Tag.  
  
Dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt eine Chance bei Gwen haben würde. Sie war hübsch, sehr mutig und blieb sich immer selbst treu. Bill bewunderte sie, denn Gwen hatte Prinzipien und hielt sich an diese. Natürlich hatte sie auch schlechte Eigenschaften, wie ihre Sturheit, aber schließlich ist niemand perfekt.  
  
´Was soll sie bloß an mir finden?´ Bills Selbstbewusstsein hatte einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er fand sich langweilig und war fest davon überzeugt, dass Gwen viel eher auf Typen wie Aragorn stand. Nach vielem Grübeln, beschloss er auch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
Aragorn, der nicht schlafen konnte, machte sich ebenfalls Gedanken über Gwen. Er fand sie sehr süß. Er hatte zwar Arwen in Bruchtal, doch noch war sie nur seine Verlobte. Streicher, oder der Herumtreiber wie ihn seine Kumpels nannten, wollte vor der ewigen Eheschließung mit der Elbin, das Junggesellendasein noch ausgiebig genießen. Diese Gwen kam ihm gerade recht und er hoffte das niemand hinter seine wahren Absichten gekommen war. Er wollte seinen Spaß mit Gwen haben, doch zuerst galt es, diesen lästigen Bill zu beseitigen. Zufrieden schlief auch er ein.  
  
Am Nachmittag wachte Bill auf. Er würde es jetzt tun, jetzt oder nie. Fest entschlossen ging er zu Gwens Zimmer und klopfte an. Frodo öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Willst du zu mir?"  
  
„Nein, zu Gwen. Könntest du uns einen Augenblick alleine lassen?" Frodo grinste, zwinkerte Gwen zu und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„Was ist los?"Gwen sah Bill an. Jetzt, da er vor ihr stand, spürte er dass seine Knie weich wurden.  
  
„Ähm... ich wollte dich was fragen...", stammelte er mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „ Ja? Schieß los."  
  
„Naja... es ist so... ich – ähm."Mehr als ein Stottern brachte er nicht hervor. Er war ja so dämlich. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
  
„Hey, ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Setz dich und sag mir was los ist."  
  
Sie hatte seine Hand genommen und ihn neben sich aufs Bett gezogen. Etwas verwirrte zog er seine Hand zurück. Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah in ihre Augen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Es lief ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken runter.  
  
„Willst du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?"  
  
A/N:... so, bald geht´s weiter. Ihr könnt mich ruhig kritisieren und mir sagen was an meiner Geschichte nicht stimmt, oder was ich besser machen könnte. Tschüssi 


	21. Das Date Teil 2

A/N:... weiter gehts *g*  
  
@DracosNova: Danke für dein Review, ich dachte schon ich hätte versehentlich eine Mary Sue erschaffen, und dass war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht. Viel Spaß beim lesen :o)  
  
„Du willst ein Date mit mir?"fragte sie überrascht. Bill nickte stumm.  
  
„Mit mir alleine?"Wieder nickte er.  
  
Es herrschte peinliche Stille und Gwen merkte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ihr wurde ganz warm und sie wusste, dass ihr Gesicht inzwischen knallrot war. Sie hasste, wenn das passierte.  
  
„Natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du was besseres vorhast, als mit mir – "  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Lächelnd hatte Gwen ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt.  
  
„Ich würde mich freuen, einen Abend mit dir allein zu verbringen."  
  
„Wirklich?"Bill strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Gwen fügte etwas schüchtern hinzu : „Ja, dann können wir uns endlich besser kennenlernen."  
  
„Gut. Ich hole dich dann heute Abend gegen 19.00 Uhr ab."  
  
„Ich freue mich schon."  
  
Bill wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Gwen ihn zurückrief.  
  
„Was soll ich anziehen?", fragte sie etwas verlegen.  
  
Bill grinste. „Was immer du willst!". Überglücklich verließ er ihr Zimmer.  
  
Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sie hatte ´ja´gesagt. Er hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können. Er war erleichtert, denn er hatte sich wirklich Gedanken über ihre Reaktion gemacht. Nun war er zufrieden, dass er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte sie zu fragen. Ein Abend allein mit der Frau seiner Träume. Er durfte den Abend auf keinen Fall vermasseln, denn dies war wohl seine einzige Chance, rauszufinden, ob und was Gwen für ihn empfand. Es würde sich zeigen, ob wirklich mehr als Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war. ´Ach Gwen...´ dachte er. Bill schloss die Augen und sah sie deutlich vor sich.  
  
Gwen hatte wunderschönes, rotgelocktes Haar, das ihr bis auf die Schultern fiel. Sie hatte große smaragdgrüne Augen und ihre Nase und Wangen waren von kleinen Sommersprossen geziert. Sie war etwas kleiner als er und hatte eine weibliche Figur. Sie war nicht so abgemagert, wie die meisten Mädchen, sie war jedoch auch nicht dick. Sie hatte eben nur weibliche Rundungen.  
  
Doch was Bill am besten gefiel, waren Gwens Charakterzüge. Sie war ehrlich, nett und mutig. Sie hatte Glauben an bestimmte Dinge, konnte jedoch äußerst stur und dickköpfig werden. Bill riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und verließ das Hotel, denn er musste schließlich ein perfektes Date vorbereiten.  
  
Mittlerweile saß Gwen auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte es noch nicht richtig aufgenommen, dass Bill einen romantischen Abend mit ihr alleine verbringen wollte. Vielleicht mochte er sie ja doch. Gwen freute sich auf den Abend, sie hatte schon lange keine Dates mehr gehabt und hoffte, dass dieses keine Enttäuschung wurde. Gwen nahm sich vor heraus zu finden, ob es nun Liebe oder Freundschaft war, das sie für Bill empfand. Sie war unsagbar froh, dass Bill diesen ersten Schritt getan hatte, denn sie hätte sich niemals getraut.  
  
Eigentlich war Bill eine ganz gute Partie. Mit seinem schwarzen, wuscheligen Haar, seinen dunkelgrünen Augen und seinem muskulösen Körper wirkte er sehr attraktiv. Bill war keine Bodybuilder, aber auch kein Milchbubi. Außerdem war er klug, lieb und sensibel. Nur manchmal war er uneinsichtig und zog Fettnäpfchen magisch an.  
  
Gwen dachte sich, wenn sie schon nicht Aragorn bekommen konnte, dann würde sie mit Bill immer noch gut abgeschnitten haben.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und Frodo trat ein.  
  
„Na? Was hat Bill dir denn gesagt?"  
  
„Er hat mich um ein Date gebeten...", sagte Gwen verträumt.  
  
„Aha. Und? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er wissbegierig.  
  
„Naja, weißt du, ich habe so selten Dates..."  
  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Frodos Gesicht aus.  
  
„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste dass du mehr für ihn empfindest."  
  
„Ich weiß es aber nicht! Ich will das heute Abend herausfinden. Aber ich frage mich, warum er ein Date will?"  
  
Nachdenklich sah sie Frodo an, doch der lachte nur. „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Bill mag dich!"  
  
„Aber ich dachte er könne mich nicht ausstehen. Er sagte mir doch, dass er immer noch an Cara hänge..."  
  
„Tja, so kann man sich täuschen. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall total für dich. Weißt du schon was du anziehen wirst?"  
  
„Nein, noch nicht. Du kannst mir ja helfen, etwas passendes zu finden."  
  
Frodo nickte zustimmend. Da sie bei Gwens Kleidung allerdings nichts brauchbares finden konnten, gingen sie auf Shoppingtour.  
  
Nach etlichen Stunden fanden sie das perfekte Kleid und Frodo gelang es mit Mühe, Gwen zum Kauf zu überreden.  
  
Am frühen Abend waren sie wieder im Hotel. Gwen sprang rasch unter die Dusche und begann damit, sich zurecht zu machen. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Locken zu glätten, denn das war schlicht und einfach unmöglich. Stattdessen ließ sie ihr Haar offen auf die Schultern fallen. Sie schminkte sich und hörte dabei Frodos munterem Geplapper zu.  
  
Schließlich zog sie ihr neues Kleid an und hing sich eine Kette um den Hals, damit ihr Decolleté besser zur Geltung kam. Nun war sie bereit, ihr Rendez-Vous mit Bill anzutreten.  
  
„Halt, du hast was vergessen", rief Frodo.  
  
„Was? Ach so, mein Parfüm."  
  
Dankend nahm sie das Fläschchen und besprühte sich dezent mit ihrem Lieblingsduft.  
  
„Du siehst einfach super aus!"Frodo sah sie voller Begeisterung an. Gwen versuchte sich die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Date mit Lesen zu vertreiben, doch ihre Nervosität setzte ihre Konzentration außer Gefecht. „Beruhige dich. Es wird schon gut gehen. Sei einfach du selbst!", versuchte Frodo sie aufzumuntern.  
  
Gegen 19.00 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
A/N:... je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, je schneller wisst ihr wie´s weitergeht ... 


	22. Das Date Teil 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Gerade als Gwen die Tür öffnete, klingelte das Telefon. Vor ihr stand ein großer fremder Mann mit Mütze und Smoking.  
  
„Sind Sie Fräulein Gwendolyn?", fragte er.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Und wer sind sie?"  
  
„Ich bin Jacques, Ihr Chauffeur."  
  
Verwundert sah Gwen ihn an. Wieso denn Chauffeur? Wo war Bill?  
  
„Gwen! Komm doch mal bitte ans Telefon!"  
  
Frodo hatte das Gespräch entgegen genommen und verstand die Situation besser als Gwen. Sie nahm den Hörer aus Frodos Hand und sagte: „Hallo?"  
  
„Gwen! Bin ich froh, dass du noch da bist."  
  
„Bill, wo bleibst du? Vor mir steht so ein Typ, der behauptet mein Chauffeur zu sein."  
  
„Das gehört alles zu meiner Überraschung. Ich habe dir eine Limousine bestellt. Der Chauffeur, Jacques, wird dich zu unserm Treffpunkt bringen. Ich muss noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen. Ich muss dich aber um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten. Jacques wird dir die Augen verbinden – "  
  
„Wie bitte? Wozu denn das?"Gwen war geschockt. Das waren Umstände wie in einem zweitklassigen Krimi.  
  
„Gwen bitte! Du verdirbst meine schöne Überraschung. Du brauchst die Augenbinde nur kurz vorm Ziel anzulegen. Vertrau mir!"  
  
„Na gut, aber nur dir zuliebe. Bis gleich."  
  
Gwen war etwas mulmig zumute, sie war jedoch fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Bill vertrauen konnte. Sie reichte Frodo den Hörer und sagte zu Jacques:  
  
„Gut, wir können los. Tschüss Frodo!"  
  
„Viel Spaß, ich drück dir die Daumen!"  
  
Als Gwen die Zimmertür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, hielt Frodo sich den Hörer ans Ohr.  
  
„Bill? Bist du noch dran?"  
  
„Ja, was wolltest du mir denn noch wichtiges sagen?"  
  
„Da sind ein paar Dinge die du unbedingt wissen solltest. Gwen glaubt, dass du immer noch in Cara verliebt bist. Und sie hat die Situation in der Disco fehlinterpretiert. Sie hat nicht gesehen, dass du das Mädchen hast abblitzen lassen. Sie denkt du hättest das Mädchen angebaggert. Du musst das unbedingt mit ihr klären."  
  
„Vielen Dank für die Tipps, Frodo. Denkst du, das Date wird Gwen gefallen?"  
  
„Yep. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet euch amüsieren. Gwen mag dich übrigens sehr."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"Bill hatte einen Freudensprung gemacht.  
  
„Erstens, bin ich nicht blind und zweitens hat sie es mir erzählt. Lass die diese Chance nicht entgehen. Mach´s gut."  
  
Frodo legte den Hörer nieder. Er hoffte so sehr, dass die beiden ihre wahren Gefühle für eindander erkannten. Aufgeregt versuchte er, die Zeit bis Gwen zurückkam mit Fernsehen zu verbringen.  
  
Mittlerweile war Gwen in die Luxuslimousine eingestiegen. Das Innere war in weißem Kunstleder ausgestattet. Während sie so da saß, grübelte sie. Warum wollte Bill ein Date? Bedeutete sie ihm doch mehr? Immer wieder schossen ihr dieselben Fragen durch den Kopf.  
  
Was fand er denn bloß an ihr? Sie war nicht extrem hübsch, ihr Bauch war zu dick, der Hintern zu rund, die Beine zu kurz und ihre Charaktereigenschaften konnten ja wohl kaum der Grund sein, dass Bill sie mochte. (A/N: aja, wir Mädels mit unsern Komplexen *g*)  
  
Von Minute zu Minute wurde Gwen nervöser. Ein Abend allein mit Bill. Was würde wohl geschehen??  
  
Bill hatte sich vorgenommen, Frodos Rat zu befolgen und die Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu räumen. Hoffentlich fand Gwen Gefallen an seinem Date. Sie schien ihm so nah und doch so unerreichbar fern. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Aragorn bevorzugte. Doch warum hatte sie dann zugesagt? Vielleicht empfand sie das gleiche für ihn, wie er für sie. Gleich müsste sie kommen. Hoffentlich würde er es nicht vermasseln. Dies war seine einzige Gelegenheit, Gwen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.  
  
Frodo lag gelangweilt auf dem Bett und sah fern. Es klopfte an der Tür und als er sie öffnete, stand Aragorn vor ihm.  
  
„Ist Gwen da? Ich möchte sie um ein Date bitten!"  
  
„Ups, da kommst du leider etwas zu spät."Im Grunde war Frodo schadenfroh darüber, denn schließlich hatte Aragorn eine Freundin.  
  
„Wieso?", fragte Streicher misstrauisch.  
  
„Na, weil Gwen gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Date mit Bill ist!"  
  
„Wie bitte??? Ich bringen diesen kleinen Mistkerl um. Na warte, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!"  
  
Rasend vor Wut schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand.  
  
Gwen begann ungeduldig zu werden. Einerseits hatte sie Angst vor dem Date, andererseits platzte sie fast vor Neugierde. Sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen welche Überraschung Bill für sie vorbereitet hatte. Sie spürte, dass der Wagen anhielt.  
  
„Darf ich bitten?"Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jacques half Gwen beim Aussteigen. Er verband ihr die Augen mit einem schwarzen Tuch. Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie ein Stückchen waldeinwärts.  
  
„Wir sind da!"Gwens Herzschlag erhöhte sich.  
  
Jacques nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab, und verabschiedete sich. Gwen sah sich um, sie blinzelte und alles was sie sagen konnte war :  
  
„WOW!"  
  
A/N: Sorry, aber nächstes Mal kommt es endlich zum Date. Ich hoffe dass ich es so bald wie möglich updaten kann. 


	23. Das Date Teil 4

A/N: Sorry fürs warten, aber ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt *g*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte Gwen etwas so wunderschönes gesehen. Sie stand mitten im Wald. Vor ihr führte ein schmaler Pfad zu einer Lichtung. Dort stand ein gedeckter Tisch mit Kerzenleuchtern.  
  
Der Pfad vor ihr war prachtvoll geschmückt. An beiden Seiten lagen Sonnenblumenblüten verstreut und alle zwei Meter befand sich auf beiden Seiten des Weges eine Fackel um ihn zu erhellen.  
  
Langsam ging Gwen über den Pfad auf den Tisch zu. Um sie herum war nur die Stille des Waldes. Der Mond schien auf die Lichtung hinunter. Die Kerzen, die Fackeln und das Mondlicht gaben dem ganzen eine romantische Atmosphäre.  
  
Am Ende des Pfades wartete Bill. Gwens Herz klopfte immer schneller, immer lauter, je näher sie Bill kam. Er sah unverschämt gut aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking und lächelte sie unetwegt an.  
  
Als Gwen endlich bei ihm ankam, lächelte sie verlegen.  
  
„Hi."  
  
„Hallo. Du siehst bezaubernd aus!"Bill war faszinierd, er konnte den Blick nicht von Gwen abwenden. Das schwarze Kleid das sie trug betonte ihre Figur und machte sie erwachsener.  
  
„Danke. Noch nie hat jemand etwas so schönes für mich gemacht!", sagte sie und deutete auf den Pfad.  
  
„Dann ist mir meine Überraschung also gelungen."  
  
Galant bot Bill Gwen seinen Arm an und führte sie zum Tisch.  
  
„Darf ich bitten?"Ganz ´gentlemenlike´ rückte er ihr den Stuhl zurecht.  
  
Gwen grinste ihn an. Mann, war das schön hier. Bill setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie glücklich an. Nach einem peinlichen Moment des stillen Anstarrens, senkten beide ihren Blick. Um die Situation zu entspannen fragte Bill: „Willst du ein Glas Sekt?"  
  
„Danke, aber ich glaube ich habe noch genug vom letzten Mal." „´Tschulding. Ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht."  
  
Bill hätte sich ohrfeigen können, das war gerade ziemlich daneben gewesen. Etwas verlegen schaute er Gwen an.  
  
„Gleich gibt's Essen. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
„Au ja. Was gibt's denn?"Gwen war unsagbar neugierig und wollte unbedingt wissen, was Bill für sie vorbereitet hatte.  
  
Doch er lächelte nur verschmitzt und meinte : „Ah! Das ist eine Überraschung!" Er ging zu einer Kühlbox und nahm eine große Schüssel mit Salat heraus.  
  
„Es ist leider das einzige, was ich hierher transportieren konnte. Aber ich habe es selbst zubereitet!"  
  
Bill wollte die Schüssel zum Tisch bringen, übersah jedoch einen Stein und stolperte. Die Schüssel fiel zu Boden und der Salat lag überall verstreut.  
  
„Oh nein!"Bill war außer sich. Warum heute, warum jetzt?  
  
Gwen konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Als sie Bills Gesichtsausdruck sah, beherrschte sie sich ernst zu bleiben.  
  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich hab eh schon im Hotel gegessen", schwindelte sie um Bill aufzumuntern.  
  
„Aber, wir haben ja immer noch das Dessert!"  
  
„Lass mich es lieber holen", grinste Gwen „sonst liegt es nachher auch noch am Boden."  
  
Sie nahm eine Schüssel mit Mousse au Chocolat und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Sie probierte einen Löffel von der Schokoladencreme und sagte: „Auch selbst gemacht? Sie schmeckt herrlich."  
  
Schließlich gelang es auch Bill sein Malheur von vorhin mit Humor zu betrachten. Nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten gelang es den beiden, ein Gespräch aufzubauen.  
  
„Was hast du denn so für Hobbies, außer Kochen?"  
  
Bill dachte kurz nach. „Also ich mag Fußball, Computer, Filme angucken und seit kurzem bin ich Mitglied im Fitnessstudio. Was machst du denn so in deiner Freizeit?"  
  
„Naja. Ich mag Musik, ich lese gerne und manchmal genieße ich es, an ruhigen Plätzen zu träumen oder nachzudenken."  
  
„Ui, wie geheimnisvoll."  
  
Gwen lachte. „Ja, man könnte meinen dass ich etwas verberge. Ist aber nicht so."  
  
Die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die Regenwolken die sich über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrauten nicht bemerkten. Gwen hatte Bill gerade von ihren Zukunftsplänen erzählt. Sie wollte Paläontologin werden.  
  
„Paläo - bitte was?"Bill sah Gwen verdutzt an. Was wollte sie werden?  
  
„Das ist die Wissenschaft der Entwicklung der Lebewesen. Mit Evolutionstheorien und so weiter. Langweilig oder?"  
  
Bill schüttelte den Kopf. Bei jedem andern Mädel hätte er das Thema öde gefunden aber an Gwen faszinierte ihn einfach alles. Er erzählte ihr daraufhin auch von seinem Medezinstudium.  
  
„Wow, wollte Cara das nicht auch machen?". Gwen wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie soeben ein absolutes Tabuthema angesprochen hatte. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Sorry, ich wollte nicht... es tut mir leid!"Verlegen starrte sie zu Boden. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte die gute Stimmung vermiest.  
  
Bill nahm ihre Hand, doch sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Mit der andern Hand hob er sanft ihr Kinn.  
  
„Hey, das Thema Cara ist schon lange erledigt."  
  
Gwen sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber sagtest du nicht, du wärest noch nicht über sie hinweg?"  
  
„Da war ich mir noch nicht über meine eigenen Gefühle für jemand andern im Klaren."  
  
Gwen wusste nicht wieso, aber in dem Moment schoss ihr das Blut in den Kopf und sie spürte dass sich Wärme auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete.  
  
„Du siehst süss aus, wenn du errötest", schmunzelte Bill.  
  
„Ich bin nicht rot", protestierte Gwen und ihre Wange glühten noch stärker.  
  
Bill hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, denn in dem Moment konnten sie den Regen nicht mehr ignorieren. In Sturzbächen floss er aus dem Himmel und durchnässte die beiden in nullkommanichts.  
  
Bill nahm Gwen bei der Hand und suchte einen Unterschlupf. Nass bis auf die Haut fanden sie eine überdeckte Bank, wo sie sich niederließen.  
  
Schweigend saßen sie einige Zeit neben einander. Plötzlich fielen Bill wieder Frodos Worte ein. Die Sache mit Cara war ja inzwischen geklärt, die andere stand aber immer noch zwischen ihm und Gwen.  
  
„Ich muss dir noch etwas erklären. In Kuala Lumpur, im Club. Ich habe nicht geflirtet, ich habe das Mädchen abblitzen lassen."  
  
Gwen nickte stumm und sah ihm in die Augen. Nach einer Weile versuchte sie das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir beiden je ein Date hätten? Und dass alles schief geht?"  
  
Die beiden lachten, dabei trafen sich ihre Augen und sie hielten inne. Behutsam strich Bill Gwen eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Gwen, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."  
  
„Du brauchst es nicht zu sagen."Gwen hatte endlich begriffen was mit ihr los war und brauchte keine Bestätigung von Bill.  
  
„Was? Aber Gwen ich – "  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Gwen hatt ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen und küsste ihn. All ihre verdrängten Gefühle für Bill hatten sie dazu getrieben.  
  
Bill hatte sich ein wenig überrumpelt gefühlt, aber er erwiderte ihren Kuss sanft. Die beiden hätten diesen Kuss am liebsten für die Ewigkeit festgehalten.  
  
Doch auf einmal machte Gwen sich verlegen von Bill los. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!"  
  
Bill nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr. „Es brauch dir nicht leid zu tun. Gwen, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Überglücklich sah Gwen Bill tief in die Augen. „Du bist eiskalt. Komm lass uns zurückfahren."Bill zog sie mit sich zum Auto.  
  
Während der Rückfahrt in der Limousine, genossen die beiden ihre Nähe. Arm in Arm saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Rücksitz.  
  
Beim Hotel angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich von Jacques und gingen Hand in Hand die Treppen zum Eingang hinauf.  
  
„Ich bringe dich noch zu deinem Zimmer."  
  
„Oh. Ein Gentlemen", kicherte Gwen.  
  
Als sie vor Gwens Zimmer standen, sagte Bill: „Gute Nacht und träum was schönes".  
  
„Du auch!"Gwen zog ihn noch einmal näher an sich und gab ihm einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Wären die zwei nicht so sehr beschäftigt gewesen, hätten sie bemerkt, dass Aragorn sie beobachtete. Er hätte Bill am liebsten sonstwohin getreten. Wütend und enttäuscht ging er auf sein Zimmer.  
  
„Nacht", flüsterte Gwen, löste sich von Bill und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Dort saß Frodo schläfrig auf seinem Bett. Als er Gwen sah, war er schlagartig hellwach.  
  
„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
Gwen grinste übers ganze Gesicht und sagte:  
  
„Wir haben uns geküsst!" 


	24. Aragorns Rache

„Na bitte, es geht doch. Bill hat dich also geküsst?"Frodo tanzte vor Begeisterung im Zimmer hin und her.  
  
„Naja... also eigentlich habe ich IHN geküsst. Er wollte mir gerade seine Liebe gestehen und da habe ich gemerkt was ich für ihn empfinde und ihn einfach geküsst."  
  
„Das finde ich ganz schön mutig", gestand Frodo, verblüfft von Gwens Sinneswandlung.  
  
Gwen lag verträumt auf ihrem Bett und dachte an Bill. Wie würde es wohl morgen mit ihnen weitergehen? Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie ein Paar würden. Naja, sie würde eine Nacht darüberschlafen und dann würde sich schon rausstellen ob sie zusammen waren. Überglücklich fiel sie in den Schlaf.  
  
Bill begriff immer noch nicht so ganz, was gerade geschehen war. Gwen hatte ihn geküsst. Das Date war trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten doch noch ein Erfolg geworden. Und morgen würden sie ein Paar sein. Wie wohl Aragorn darauf reagieren würde? Bill musste beim Gedanken an dessen wutverzerrtes Gesicht grinsen.  
  
Aragorn hingegen war zutiefst gekränkt. Wie konnte Gwen bloß Bill anstelle seiner nehmen? Es war allerdings noch zu klären ob die beiden auch zusammen waren und er musste es mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Er wollte Gwen für sich alleine haben, sie war sozusagen noch die Trohäe die in seiner Sammlung fehlte. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer stieß Aragorn mit einem Mädchen zusammen.  
  
„Aua! Pass doch auf wo du hinlatschtst!", blaffte er sie unfreundlich an.  
  
„´Tschuldigung, aber ich suche jemanden", sagte das Mädchen.  
  
Dieses Mädchen, es kam Aragorn irgendwie sehr bekannt vor. „Bist du nicht Cara?"  
  
„Ja. Und du? Ach ja, du bist mit Bill gereist. Weißt du wo er ist? Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
„Ich bin Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn, aus Mittelerde", entgegnete er erhaben.  
  
„Mittelerde? Kenn ich nicht."Cara musterte ihn argwöhnisch.  
  
„Wie, kennst du nicht? Aber du kennst doch das Buch Herr der Ringe."  
  
„Nö, ich lese nicht gerne. Tut mir leid."  
  
Aragorn konnte es nicht glauben. Das stand ein Mädchen, dass ihm weismachen wollte, sie kenne ihn, Aragorn nicht. Aber er war doch berühmt. Er wischte seine Fragen beiseite und wandte sich Cara zu.  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
Cara erötete leicht und meinte: „Naja, am Flughafen habe ich gemerkt, dass ich noch immer etwas für Bill empfinde. Ich bin ihm nachgereist und wollte zu ihm. Weißt du wo sein Zimmer ist?"  
  
Aragorn seufzte. „Ja, aber es hat keinen Sinn. Er und Gwen sind ein Paar..."  
  
„Wie bitte? Seit wann steht Bill denn auf dicke Kleinkinder? Na warte, die sind nicht mehr lange zusammen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ich habe einen Plan." Aufgeregt erzählte sie Aragorn was sie vorhatte und beide grinsten teuflisch.  
  
Am folgenden Morgen wurde Gwen durch lautes Geschrei im Korridor geweckt. Schnell zog sie sich an und blickte neugierig zur Tür hinaus. Sie sah niemanden und beschloss, zu Bill zu gehen. Seine Zimmertür war nur angelehnt. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung betrat Gwen das Zimmer und was sie dann sah ließ sie vor Schreck erstarren.  
  
Bill stand im halbdunklen Zimmer, nur in Unterhosen und vor ihm stand Cara. „Was zum Teuf-?"Gwen blieben die Worte weg. Was war hier los? Doch sie konnte sich ihre Geschichte zusammenreimen und drehte sich abrupt um. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum musste ihr Glück zerstört werden? Sie wollte jetzt allein sein, noch nie hatte sie sich so hintergangen gefühlt. Enttäuscht lief sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Mist! Das ist alles deine Schuld. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!"Bill blickte Cara hasserfüllt an, ehe er Gwen folgte. Er rief ihr nach : „Gwen, warte es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich kann dir alles erklären! Hör mir nur kurz zu."  
  
„Ach ja, dann leg mal los. Ich bin gespannt was für eine Lüge du mir auftischen willst."  
  
Cara tauchte hinter Bill auf und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille. „Bill, die letzte Nacht mit dir war einfach wunderschön." Gwen sah die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Es tat höllisch weh, Bill mit einer anderen zu sehen, geschweige denn sich vorzustellen, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Gwen spürte ein erneutes Reizen in den Augen, sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihre Tränen, die hemmungslos ihre Wangen runterkullerten.  
  
Bill schob Cara unsanft weg. „Geh jetzt. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Zu Gwen gewandt sagte er: „Gwen, Cara war nicht bei mir letzte Nacht. Sie ist heute Morgen-"  
  
„Ach so, erst heute morgen!", lachte Gwen bitter.  
  
„Nein, so meinte ich das doch nicht. Sie stand heute morgen vor meiner Tür und sagte sie müsse mit mir reden. Bitte, ich wusste doch nicht einmal dass sie hier ist! Ich habe nichts mit ihr gehabt. Ich war allein, die ganze Zeit."  
  
„Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte! Ihr wahrt beide halbnackt!"  
  
Gwen drehte Bill den Rücken zu und ging hastig zu ihrem Zimmer. Doch Bill war schneller. Er stellte sich Gwen in den Weg und hinderte sie am Vorbeigehen.  
  
„Lass mich durch!"Gwen sah ihn nicht einmal an. Er hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt, auf die schlimmst mögliche Weise.  
  
„Nein! Erst hörst du mir zu. Gwen, ich liebe dich –" Wieder lachte Gwen. „Sicher, deshalb schläfst du auch nach unserm 1. Date mit deiner Ex!"  
  
"Das ist nicht war. Du musst mir glauben!"  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Bill ihre Hand. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Gwen und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Bill war so überrascht, dass er nichts erwiderte.  
  
Gwen blickte ihm zornig in die Augen. „Sag mir nur eins. Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen? Um mir eins reinzuwürgen, um mir zu beweisen wie gut du bist? Vielleicht um rauszufinden wie ich küsse? Warum das Date, wenn doch nur alles gelogen war! Ich bedeute dir anscheinend so wenig, dass du dich sofort mit der nächstbesten trösten musst."  
  
Bill verstand nicht, warum Gwen Caras Version und nicht seiner Glauben schenkte. „Weil ich dich liebe... liebst du mich denn nicht?", fügte er schüchtern hinzu. Traurig sah Gwen ihn an. „Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher..."  
  
Weinend stieß sie Bill beiseite und knallte ihre Zimmertür zu. Erschöpft sank sie an der Tür zu Boden. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihr war schwindlig. Bitte lass mich aufwachen und in meinem Bett liegen. Doch leider war es kein Traum, sondern die grausame Realität.  
  
Sprachlos stand Bill vor ihrer Tür. Das war doch bloß ein furchtbares Missverständnis. „Gwen... ich..."  
  
„Geh weg! Hau ab. Ich will dich nie mehr wiedersehen."  
  
„Aber ich..."  
  
Eine tiefe raue Stimme ließ Bill verstummen. Er drehte sich um und sah Streicher drohend vor ihm stehen. „Du hast Gwen gehört. Geh jetzt lieber, sonst muss ich dir Beine machen."  
  
Aragorn funkelte Bill böse an. Mit hängendem Kopf ging Bill in sein Zimmer zurück. Er war verzweifelt. Er wäre so glücklich mit Gwen geworden, warum musste Cara sein Glück zerstören.  
  
Aragorn hingegen umarmte Cara überglücklich. Die beiden hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, Bill und Gwen würden niemals zusammenkommen. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, Gwen wollte nichts mehr mit Bill zu tun haben.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A/N:... sorry für diese traurige Kapitel, aber es musste sein. Sonst verliert die Geschichte ihren Sinn und die Spannung. Falls ich anonyme Leser habe, keine Angst reviewt ich beiße nicht *g*  
  
@Celebrhosiel: Danke danke danke für die vielen aufbauenden Reviews. Ich hoffe dieses Chapter hatte nicht allzu viele Spoiler. *knuddel* 


	25. Liebeskummer

Nachdem Aragorn Cara verabschiedet hatte, klopfte er behutsam an Gwens Zimmertür. „Darf ich reinkommen?" Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen. „Ja, komm herein."  
  
Gwen saß mit verweintem Gesicht an die Wand gelehnt und musste unentwegt weinen. Frodo saß auf seinem Bett und hatte nicht so richtig mitbekommen, was sich gerade im Flur ereignet hatte. Vorsichtig nahm Aragorn Gwen in den Arm. Sie sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an. „Warum tut er mir das an? Ich dachte er liebt mich!"  
  
„Der Kerl ist keine einzige Träne wert, vergiss ihn."Aragorn bemühte sich keinen triumphierenden Blick aufzusetzen. Er war froh, dass er Bill beseitigt hatte.  
  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"Frodo hatte immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, worum es ging. „Bill hat... er hat mit Cara geschlafen, nach unserm Date!"Gwen brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Das glaube ich nicht! Es könnte doch sein, dass Cara das nur erfunden hat um euch auseinanderzubringen."Frodo sah Gwen nachdenklich an. Es passte nicht zu Bill, dass er so mies und gemein war. Das passte doch viel besser zu Aragorn. Streicher wurde zunehmend nervöser. Musste sich dieser nichtsnutzige Hobbit denn überall einmischen? Hoffentlich fand er die Wahrheit nicht raus.  
  
„Warum sollte sie? Sie wusste weder dass Bill und ich ein Date hatten, noch wusste sie dass wir hier waren. Ich habe gesehen wie sie sich umarmt haben. Also, was sollen deinen absurden Theorien?" Gwen konnte nich fassen, dass Frodo versuchte Bill in Schutz zu nehmen.  
  
„Nein, nein. Hier ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Ich hör mir jetzt Bills Version der Geschichte an. Dann kann ich ein wenig nachforschen."Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Gwen schrie ihm hinterher: „Geh doch und sag ihm, was er für ein mieser hinterhältiger Heuchler ist!"  
  
Ohne etwas zu erwidern, ging Frodo zu Bills Zimmer. Vor der Tür machte er halt, denn von drinnen kamen wilde Schreie. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er die Tür und sah Cara im Zimmer stehen. „Cara! Es ist aus. Geh jetzt endlich! Hast du nicht schon genung kaputt gemacht?"Bill stand vor ihr und sah sie zornerfüllt an. „Aber Bill. Wir sind doch füreinander bestimmt. Ich liebe dich!"Cara sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Nein, das tust du nicht, sonst hättest du mir mein Glück mit Gwen gegönnt. Jetzt RAUS!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und schob Cara hinaus. Dann erst bemerkte er Frodo. „Was tust du denn hier?", fragte Bill überrascht. „Ich wollte mir deine Version der Geschichte anhören."  
  
Bill räusperte sich. „Na gut, setz dich." Frodo setzte sich aufs Bett und sah Bill mit seinen großen Augen an. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mitfühlend.  
  
Bill entgegnete achselzuckend. „ Wie man sich eben so fühlt, wenn man eine Abfuhr bekommt von der Frau die man liebt..." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Wie konnte das alles nur möglich sein? Weshalb war Cara überhaupt hergekommen? Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich, konnte sie denn nichts außer sein Leben zu zerstören?  
  
„Stimmt das, was Gwen sagt? Du hast die Nacht mit Cara verbracht?" „Natürlich nicht. Nach unserm Date bin ich sofort in mein Zimmer gegangen und zwar alleine. Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ich dachte es wäre Gwen, aber es war Cara. Sie versuchte mich zu küssen und ging einfach in meine Zimmer. Ich versuchte sie zum weggehen zu zwingen, doch sie schrie mich an und faselte irgendetwas von Liebe und so. Dann kam Gwen ins Zimmer. Als Cara das bemerkte, tat sie natürlich so als ob wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht hätten. Gwen hat den ganzen Unsinn mitbekommen und mir nicht geglaubt. Cara sagte dann noch, dass unsere gemeinsame Nacht schön gewesen sei und jetzt glaubt Gwen ich hätte sie betrogen. Cara hatte das alles geplant, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Frodo nickte. „Ich glaube ich weiß auch, wer ihr geholfen hat. Ich habe Gwen schon von meinem Verdacht erzählt, aber sie will mir nicht glauben..." Bill horchte auf. „Aber du glaubst mir! Was hat Gwen denn gesagt?" „Nun ja. Sie nannte dich einen ´miesen hinterhältigen Heuchler`, woraus ich schließe dass sie die ganze Situation missverstanden hat."  
  
Bill seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du meinetwegen Ärger mit ihr bekommst." „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie darf nur ihre Mission nicht vergessen. Aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass du sie nach Mittelerde begleitest." Bill sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso ich? SIE ist eure Erlöserin, nicht ich. Ich bin bloß ein Niemand." Frodo erwiderte empört. „Bill, das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch. Ohne dich hätte Gwen es niemals bis hierhin geschafft. Bill, sie braucht dich, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will. Mach dich bereit, wir werden heute Abend aufbrechen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Frodo das Zimmer. „Was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte Gwen, als Frodo sich wieder zu ihr und Aragorn gesellt hatte. „Eine äußerst interessante Geschichte, die mir sehr logisch und glaubwürdig erscheint. Ich glaube ihm", sagte er unsicher aber bestimmt, als er Gwens vorwurfsvollen Blick sah.  
  
Gegen 19.00 trafen sich die vier in der Eingangshalle. Gwen blickte Bill finster an. „Wie kannst du es wagen hierher zukommen? Du kommst nicht mit uns!", sagte sich in einem halbhysterischen Ton. „Wenn Bill nicht mitkommt, komme ich auch nicht mit", erwiderte Frodo drohend. „Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt!"  
  
Aragorn hatte gehofft, Bill ein für allemal Schachmatt setzen zu können, doch Frodo hatte ihm den Zug gründlich versaut.  
  
Bill blickte Gwen unsicher an. „Glaubst du, wir könnten noch einmal miteinander reden?" „Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir waren ja sowieso nicht richtig zusammen. Also streich den gestrigen Tag einfach aus deinem Gedächtnis", sagte sie kalt. „Aber – ", doch er brach ab, als er Aragorn drohend die Fäuste ballen sah.  
  
"Lasst uns den Spiegle suchen. Ich vermisse Bree und die andern Hobbits", sagte Frodo.  
  
Die vier gingen los und umfragten sich überall nach dem Spiegelmuseum. Doch niemand konnte ihnen weiterhelfen, es schien als kannte niemand das Museum. Als sie sich schließlich verzweifelt einer alten Frau zuwanden, antwortete diese: „Das Museum gibt es nicht mehr, es wurde vor zwanzig Jahren abgerissen." 


	26. Der Spiegel

„Wie bitte??"Die vier waren sprachlos. Sollte etwa der ganze Aufwand umsonst gewesen sein?  
  
„Anstelle des Spieglemuseums steht jetzt dort ein Filmstudio." Sie bedankten sich bei der Dame und gingen zu den Studios.  
  
„Scheiße, wie kommen wir da rein? Da stehen ja überall Leute von der Security."Gwen war ziemlich genervt, sie hatte sich das ganze viel einfacher vorgestellt. Frodo schaute nachdenklich zu den Securitybeamten und dann zum Tor.  
  
„Lasst mich nur machen. Ich habe eine Idee!"Ohne weitere Erklärungen ging er auf einen Beamten zu und begann geschickt mit ihm zu flirten. „Hallo! Ich bewundere Männer mit verantwortungsvollen Jobs. Es ist bestimmt nicht immer leicht hier zu stehen." Frodo blickte ihn mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an und spielte verführerisch mit seinen Haaren. Der arme Mann fiel auf Frodos Masche herein und war seinem Charme verfallen. „Ja, ich bin oft sehr einsam. Aber hier kann man in Ruhe über alles nachdenken." „Da haben sie Recht. Und was haben sie doch für starke Arme."Frodo vollbrachte einen Augenaufschlag, der dem Securitymann die Sinne verdrehte. Zu Krönung seiner Tat ließ Frodo ein Taschentuch fallen und meinte: „Huch, das war aber ungeschickt von mir."  
  
Der Beamte bückte sich danach und Frodo gelang es, denn Knopf zum Öffnen des Tores zu betätigen. Aragorn, Bill und Gwen traten schnell ein. Mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln sagte Frodo: „Ich muss dann mal wieder! Tschüssi." Schnell huschte auch er durchs Tor, ehe es wieder zufiel.  
  
„He! Ihr dürft da nicht rein!" Dem Sicherheitsbeamten war ein Licht aufgegangen und er bemerkte, dass man ihn ausgetrickst hatte. Er rief Verstärkung und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Doch die vier hatten einige hundert Meter Vorsprung auf ihre Verfolger. Sie liefen an einer großen Halle vorbei, auf der ´Filmrequisiten` stand. Blitzschnell öffneten sie die Tür und versuchten Zeit zu gewinnen, um den Spiegel zu finden.  
  
„Sofort die Tür aufmachen! Hier spricht die Polizei!" Nervös suchte Gwen nach dem Spiegel. Wenn sie ihn nicht bald fand, dann saßen sie alle in der Falle.  
  
Mit einem Riesenkrach brachen die Polizisten die Tür auf. „Keine Bewegung. Sie sind verhaftet!"  
  
Gwen dachte es sei jetzt alles verloren, doch dann sah sie eine Tür, die zu einem weiteren Raum führte. Ohne zu überlegen rannte sie, dicht gefolgt von ihren Gefährten, in den Raum und verriegelte die Tür.  
  
Dort stand er, groß und mit goldenem Rahmen, der Dimensionsspiegel. Er sah noch schöner aus, als auf der Abbildung im Buch. Gwen betrachtete ihn voller Begeisterung. Wie der wohl funktioniert? Da stand etwas in alter Schrift am unteren Rahmenrand. Sie konnte nicht lesen was da stand.  
  
„Fremde! Wollt ihr den Spiegel für euch nutzen werdet ihr nicht recht verdutzen ihr müsst treu sein und auch klug doch das ist dem Spiegel nicht genug.  
  
Die Erlöserin allein hat Macht, doch noch jemand anders hat´s vollbracht. Wenn sie den einen findet der es kann Lüftet sie den Zauberbann.  
  
Hat sie ihn gefunden muss sie sprechen Um den Zauberbann zu brechen. `Hilf mir weg durch Raum und Zeit Hinein in eine andere Wirklichkeit!´"  
  
Bill stand neben Gwen und hatte die fremde Sprache entziffern können. Frodo stand erstaunt neben ihm. „Woher kennst du diese Sprache?" „Keine Ahnung", sagte Bill beklommen. Er hatte sie auf einmal einfach so verstanden. Merkwürdig...  
  
„Egal", sagte Gwen leicht verwirrt. „Ich muss ausprobieren mit wem von euch ich den Bann brechen kann. Aragorn komm her." Sie nahmen sich bei den Händen und sagten die Worte auf, doch der Spiegel veränderte sich nicht. Das gleiche geschah, als sie Frodo an den Händen nahm.  
  
„Dann musst du es wohl mit mir versuchen", meinte Bill und versuchte gelassen zu wirken. Gwen streckte widerwillig ihre Hände aus, schloss die Augen und gemeinsam sprachen sie: „ Hilf mir weg durch Raum und Zeit, hinein in eine andere Wirklichkeit!"  
  
Als sie den Satz beendet hatten, fühlten Bill und Gwen einen Bund zwischen sich, der so stark schien, dass ihn nichts auf der Welt zerstören konnte. Die Oberfläche des Spiegels änderte sich schlagartig. Das glatte silberne Bild verschmolz in bunten Farben, die immer schneller zu drehen begannen.  
  
Bill stellte sich vor den Spiegel und rief: „Nach Bree sollst du uns bringen, zu dem Platz und Zeitpunkt als wir von dannen gingen."  
  
Sie sahen jetzt klar und deutlich die Reflektion des Zimmers in Bree im Spiegel. Frodo hüpfte durch den Eingang zur Parallelwelt. Aragorn, der die Tür verbarrikadiert hatte, verschwand, dicht gefolgt von Gwen, im Spiegel. Gerade als die Polizisten die Tür eintraten, hatte Bill das Zimmer verlassen. Fassungslos starrten die Beamten den Spiegel an, der wieder wie ein ganz normaler Spiegel aussah.  
  
Währenddessen waren die vier Abenteurer im Dimensionsstrudel und warteten sehnlichst auf ihre Ankunft in Bree. 


	27. Bree

„Aua!"Mit einem lauten Rumpsen landeten die vier auf dem Fußboden. „Bill! Steh auf, du liegst auf meinem Bein!"Gwen ärgerte sich, dass er mitgekommen war und ließ ihn deutlich spüren, dass sie ihm längst noch nicht verziehen hatte.  
  
Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Sie sah sich um. Der Raum kam ihr verdächtig bekannt vor. In der Mitte stand ein großes Bett, in der Ecke ein Stuhl und im Kamin loderte ein wärmendes Feuer. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie mussten wirklich in Bree angelangt sein.  
  
Die Tür flog mit einem mal auf und vor ihnen standen drei kleine Hobbits. „Haben wir dich, du hinterhältiger Entf- ". Die drei Halblinge konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten. Der Anblick war einfach zu witzig. Frodo und sein vermeintlicher Entführer waren eindeutig als Frauen verkleidet. Warum auch immer, aber es war einfach zum schießen. Sie sahen so schön lächerlich aus. Merry klopfte Frodo belustigt auf die Schulter: „Machst du ´ne Faschingsparty?" Daraufhin prusteten die drei Hobbits wieder los. „Müssen wir dich jetzt Fräulein Beutlin nennen?", kicherte Pippin.  
  
Sam war der einzige von ihnen, der sich halbwegs bemühte ernsthaft zu bleiben, damit er seinen Herrn nicht beleidigte. Doch es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.  
  
Frodo blickte Gwen finster an. „Danke, wegen dir bin ich nun zum Gespött meiner Freunde geworden. Gib mir meine Sachen!" Wütend zog Frodo sich um und wusch sein Gesicht in einer Schüssel mit klarem Wasser. Aragorn trug auch wieder seine Waldläuferklamotten.  
  
Pippin, Merry und Sam hatten sich mit viel Mühe von ihrem Lachanfall erholt. Pippin räusperte sich und stellte sich neugierig vor Gwen. „Ich bin Peregrin Tuk, das ist Meriadoc Brandybock und der da hinten ist Sam Gamdschie. Wer bist du?" „Ich bin Gwen. Das ist Bill und das – "  
  
Aragorn erhob sich zu voller Größe und sagte mit geschwellter Brust: „Ich bin Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn und Erbe von Isildur!" Pippin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Tut mir leid, der Name sagt mir nichts. Wer sagtest du bist du?" Merry blickte argwöhnisch zu Aragorn hinüber. Als er Pippins Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass sein Freund das gleiche dachte wie er. `Dieser Kerl ist etwas zu selbstbewusst. Das gefählt mir gar nicht, aber das können wir ändern!`  
  
Aragorn hatte sich zutiefst beleidigt auf sein Bett gesetzt. Diese Ignoranten! Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Leute in Gwens Welt ihn nicht zu kennen schienen, aber er hätte erwartet, dass wenigstens in seiner Heimat alle wüssten wer er ist. Gekränkt drehte er den Hobbits den Rücken zu und starrte stur zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Die Hobbits, angeführt von Merry, bewegten sich in Richtung Tür und sagten: „Wir gehen jetzt auf unser Zimmer, gute Nacht." „NEIN!!", riefen Bill, Gwen und Aragorn wie aus einem Munde. „Was ist los?", fragte Frodo unsicher.  
  
„Die Ringwächter die euch verfolgt haben, werden doch bestimmt im Hobbitzimmer nach euch suchen. Ihr bleibt hier. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns alle."Aragorn wies auf das Bett. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte eindeutig das Gefühl, dass sie alle in großer Gefahr schwebten. Er hatte schließlich den Auftrag, Frodo unbeschadet nach Bruchtal zu bringen, somit musste er alles zur Sicherheit des kleinen Kameraden tun.  
  
Gwen hatte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers gesetzt und die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. Sie war traurig und fühlte sich einsam. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt weit weg, an einem Ort wo sie alleine über alles nachdenken konnte. Ihr war nach weinen zumute, doch die Tränen wollten nicht kommen und sie scheute sich, in der Gegenwart ihrer Gefährten zu weinen.  
  
Aragorn hatte ihre Zurückgezogenheit bemerkt und vergewisserte sich, dass Bill außer Hörweite war und setzte sich neben sie. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er mitfühlend. Gwen nickte stumm. Sie wollte jetzt keine Gesellschaft, auch nicht die von Aragorn. „Lass mich bitte allein", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Aragorn legte sich daraufhin ins Bett um ein Nickerchen zu machen.  
  
Gwen saß stumm in ihrer Ecke und grübelte. Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wieso Bill sie betrogen hatte. Bedeutete sie ihm denn so wenig? Sie ärgerte sich außerdem darüber, dass sie auf Bills Hilfe angewiesen war um den Spiegel zu aktivieren und hierher zu gelangen. Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie es ohne Bill niemals bis hierher geschafft hätte, aber sie war zu stolz um es zu zugeben. Ihr kam der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass Bill vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie Cara mit ihm gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt zweifelte sie an der ganzen Sache. Sie blickte zu Bill hinüber, der sich ausgelassen mit den Hobbits unterhielt.  
  
Sie merkte, dass sie immer noch tiefgehende Gefühle für ihn hatte, doch die ganze Geschichte mit Cara konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen. Der Schmerz war zu groß. Sie würde ihm niemals verzeihen können. Bill bemerkte, dass er von Gwen beobachtet wurde und sah sie an.  
  
Erschrocken senkte sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Fußboden, der jetzt unglaublich interessant zu sein schien. Wie lange sie dort verharrte und nachdachte, wusste sie nicht mehr, sie wusste nur, dass ein Riesenlärm sie aufschrecken ließ.  
  
´Das Stadttor`, dachte sie verzweifelt. Und Gwen hatte sich nicht geirrt, es waren die Ringgeister, die auf ihrer Suche nach Frodo und dem Ring alles zerstörten das ihnen im Weg war. Das Hufgetrappel kam immer näher.  
  
Inzwischen hatte auch alle andern aufgehorcht. Bill und die Hobbits saßen aufrecht auf dem Bett und lauschten. Nur Aragorn schlief immer noch tief und fest. Sie hörten, wie die Gasthaustür niedergerissen wurde. Frodo saß mit angsterfüllten Augen neben Sam und schien sich an seinem Kissen festzuklammern. Eine eisige Kälte erfüllte den Raum. Sie wagten es kaum zu atmen und die Angst stand ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Jeder verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill, bis auf Aragorn. Der schnarchte gemütlich vor sich hin. Frodo drückte ihm sein Kissen aufs Gesicht und hoffte somit das Schnarchen zu ersticken. Aragorn blieb die Luft aus und er setzte sich auf. Nach Luft schnappend sah er Frodo angriffslustig an, verstand jedoch sogleich, dass er ruhig sein musste.  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte kurze Stille, dann erfüllte ein markerschütterndes, zorniges Kreischen die Nacht. Die Schwarzen Reiter hatten die Abwesenheit der Hobbits bemerkt und galoppierten rasend vor Wut davon. Langsam kehrte die Wärme wieder ins Zimmer zurück. Es wurde wieder angenehm und sie beruhigten sich alle ein wenig von ihrem Schock.  
  
Gwen atmete erleichtert auf, als der Klang der Hufe verstummte. Sie nahm sich eine dicke Decke vom Bett und breitete sie auf dem Fußboden auf. In ihrer Ecke kauerte sie sich zusammen und versuchte, ein wenig zu schlafen. 


	28. Aufbruch

Kapitel 28: Aufbruch  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle recht früh von Aragorn geweckt.  
  
„Wir müssen Bree so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Es ist zu gefährlich hier", sagte er mit grimmiger Miene.  
  
Als sie fertig angezogen waren und gepackt hatten, folgten ihm alle hinunter ins Gasthaus, wo sie auf den Wirten, Herrn Butterblüm, trafen. Der arme Kerl war ganz durch den Wind, noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt in seinen Gasthof einzubrechen oder die Gäste zu bedrohen, doch beides war letzte Nacht geschehen. Bill und Gwens Anwesenheit brachte ihn zusätzlich durcheinander, da er nichts von ihrer Ankunft in seinem Gasthaus wusste. Er war jedoch zu verschreckt um Fragen zu stellen und außerdem sichtlich erleichtert, die vier Hobbits lebend zu sehen.  
  
Butterblüm rief nach einem seiner Mitarbeiter und befiel ihm, die Ponys der Hobbits zu satteln. Währenddessen organisierte er ein schnelles Frühstück für die siebenköpfige Bande.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten wurde die angenehme Ruhe jedoch erneut gestört. Butterblüms Mitarbeiter kam völlig zerstört auf seinem Herrn zugerannt. „Oh Meister, es haben sich schreckliche Dinge zugetan... Alle Ponys und Pferde sind verschwunden! Der Stall ist leer." Butterblüm sah aus, als wäre er einer Ohnmacht nahe. Das waren einfach zuviele schlechte Nachrichten an ein und demselben Tag.  
  
Butterblüm entschuldigte sich mehrmals bei den Hobbits und bot ihnen Geld als Wiedergutmachung für den Verlust ihrer Ponys an.  
  
„Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht, auf Ponys weiterzureiten. Wir sind zuviele und zu Fuß lässt es sich viel schneller reisen. Ponys eignen sich nicht um durchs Gestrüpp zu wandern,"sagte Aragorn nachdenklich. Er blickte in die Runde, setzte ein furchtbar ernsthaftes Gesicht auf und meinte: „Wir müssen bald aufbrechen, die Sonne steigt schon am Horizont entlang und wir müssen ein gutes Stück Weg hinter uns bringen."  
  
„Aber ein Pony wäre doch nicht schlecht. Ich meine um all unser Gepäck zu tragen. Ja ja, ein Pony müsste man haben", murmelte Sam.  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich da was arrangieren". Butterblüm eilte davon und kam erst nach einer Viertelstunden völlig außer Atem zurück.  
  
„Ich habe ein Pony gefunden. Ich musste den dreifachen Preis seines eigentlichen Wertes dafür zahlen und es ist kein perfektes Exemplar, doch es ist ein Pony."  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Aragorn, Bill und Gwen gingen hinaus an die frische Luft. Gwen atmete tief ein. Es roch wundervoll. Die warme Luft und der Regen hatten sich zu einem erfrischenden Duft vereint. Als Gwen jedoch auf das Pony blickte, verflog ihre gute Laune gleich wieder.  
  
„DAS soll ein Pony sein?"Zweifelnd sah sie Butterblüm an. „Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht ganz perfekt ist", meinte der nur und ging zurück in sein Wirtshaus.  
  
„Nicht ganz perfekt ist ein wenig untertrieben. Es ist abgemagert bis auf die Knochen, kam kaum noch stehen und ist furchtbar hässlich. Das reinste Auslaufmodell!!"Gwens Laune befand sich wirklich im Keller.  
  
„Was hast du für ein Problem? Das arme Tier kann doch nichts dafür. Du musst immer nur an allem rumnörgeln, wärest du doch bloß nie aufgetaucht", sagte Sam erbost über ihr Verhalten. Er packte dem altersschwachen Tier ihr Gepäck auf den Rücken und kümmerte sich rührend um Bill, wie er das Pony nannte.  
  
´Passt irgendwie, der Name`, dachte sich Gwen. Sie war beleidigt weil der kleine dicke Hobbit sie so angefahren hatte. Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld wenn das Pony so unbrauchbar war.  
  
Doch Gwen hatte sich geirrt. Das Pony hatte allem Anschein nach ungeahnte Kraftreserven und war recht munter.  
  
„Lasst uns aufbrechen! Der Tag ist noch jung und der Weg sehr lang. Lasst uns nicht unnötig Zeit vergeuden", kommandierte Streicher.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Stadttor schauten unzählige Gestalten, Menschen und Hobbits, Zwerge und sogar einige Elben, dem kleinen Grüppchen tuschelnd nach.  
  
Am letzten Haus der Stadt, bemerkte Gwen, dass ein grimmig dreinblickender Mann sie hinter der Gardine hervor beobachtete. Als er bemerkte, dass Gwen ihn gesehen hatte, verschwand er. Doch nicht für lange.  
  
„He, du da! Der Dicke da. Pass mir bloß auf meinen Bill auf. Behandle ihn gut!" Der Mann war wieder erschienen und zwar hinter einer Mauer. Er sah Sam mit Abscheu in den Augen an. Sein Blick fiel auf Aragorn. Die Augen des Griesgrams füllten sich mit Hass. „Ich hoffe ihr seid euch im Klaren darüber, wen ihr da mitnehmt. Ich würde nicht einmal mit so einem reden. Streicher nennt man ihn, das sagt doch schon alles."  
  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich vorsehen. Wer so vorlaut ist wird leicht verletzt", erwiderte Sam. „Ich sage dir, wer hier vorlaut wird du Lümmel", schrie der Griesgram.  
  
Sam warf den Apfel den er in der Hand hatte nach dem Mann und traf ihn mitten auf die Nase. „Was für eine Verschwendung", grinste Sam. Der Griesgram war fluchend in sein Haus geflüchtet.  
  
„Der Wald bietet uns mehr Sicherheit als die Straße. So kommen wir schneller und vor allem unbemerkt zur Wetterspitze."  
  
Aragorn bahnte sich seinen Weg durchs Gestrüpp und ging hastig voran. Gwen bemühte sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten, doch mehr als einmal verhedderte sie sich im Unterholz und fiel hin. Sam grinste jedesmal schadenfroh, er mochte Gwen nicht besonders. Er wusste nicht einmal was sie überhaupt hier machte und es war ihm auch egal.  
  
Gwen war es gelungen, endlich Seite an Seite mit Aragorn zu gehen. Verängstigt blickte sie ihn an. „Werden wir uns nicht verirren? Der Wald ist so groß und unübersichtlich..." Gwen schaute panikartig umher, als erwarte sie, dass jeden Augenblick Ungeheuer über sie herfallen würden. „Nicht wenn ICH euch führe. Vergiss nicht, ich bin der beste Waldläufer aus ganz Mittelerde!", sagte er stolz. Bill verdrehte entnervt die Augen. ´Dass der aber auch immer so angeben muss...`  
  
Bill ging neben Frodo und Sam. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, hatte er jedoch die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie Gwen im Vorankommen. Die beiden Nichtmittelerdebewohner waren es nun mal nicht gewohnt, durch den Wald zu marschieren und durchs Unterholz zu stolpern. Bald waren beide zerkratzt und erschöpft. Den andern jedoch stand nicht die geringste Spur von Anstrengung im Gesicht. Die Hobbits und Streicher schienen sich so richtig wohl zu fühlen.  
  
Die Nacht verbrachten sie im Wald, jedoch fiel es den meisten schwer sich zu entspannen. Während Aragorn Wache hielt, versuchten die andern zu schlafen, doch Pippin und Sam waren die einzigen denen es gelang. In den frühen Morgenstunden überkam die Müdigkeit dann auch noch die restlichen vier.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging der Marsch nach einem sehr knappen Frühstück, was vor allem die Hobbits ärgerte, unerbittlich weiter. Gegen Mittag, als die Sonne am höchsten stand, erreichten sie eine sich bis zum Horizont ausdehnende Sumpflandschaft.  
  
„Wir müssen doch nicht etwa da durch, oder?", fragte Sam argwöhnisch. Das Ganze gefiel ihm kein bisschen.  
  
„Leider ja. Wenn wir die Sümpfe durchquert haben, sind wir am Fuße der Wetterspitze. Mit ein wenig Glück erreichen wir sie schon heute Abend." Aragorn war weitergegangen, ohne sich von seinen nörgelnden Begleitern aufhalten zu lassen.  
  
Als sie die Sümpfe betraten, war es als wären sie in eine riesige Wolke eingetaucht, die die Sonnenstrahlen nicht durchdringen ließ. Ein warmer, modriger Gestank stieg ihnen in die Nase und auch sonst war der Marsch durch die Sümpfe nicht gerade angenehm. Es war schwierig, nicht mit den Füßen stecken zu bleiben und im Nu waren ihre Kleider von der miefigen, matschigen Brühe durchtränkt. Außerdem hatten viele kleiner Mücken es auf das Blut der Reisenden abgesehen.  
  
„Dumme Viecher! Wieso stand denn da vorne kein Schild ´Vorsicht Mücken`?", meckerte Pippin, der von den ewigen Stichen und Bissen genervt war.  
  
Es schenkte ihm niemand Beachtung und so ging er leise vor sich hinfluchend weiter.  
  
Am Horizont bermerkte Gwen, dass der Nebel der über den Sümpfen schwebte dünner wurde. Sie sah Steine und ein wenig Gras. Sie jubelte auf, sie waren fast am Ende der Sümpfe. „Das wird auch langsam Zeit", sagte sie und wurde etwas fröhlicher.  
  
Auch die andern hatten bemerkt, dass ihre Reise nun bald unterbrochen werden konnte. Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie zerkratzt, müde, hungrig, aber erleichtert vor ihrem Ziel.  
  
Dort war sie, die sich in den Himmel streckende, furchteinflößende, atemberaubende, einmalige, unbeschreibliche – Wetterspitze.  
  
Auf einem schmalen steinernen Pfad kletterten sie stetig empor und konnten ihren Augen kaum glauben, als sie die Sicht von oben genossen. Sie hatten es geschafft.  
  
Sie waren hier.  
  
Auf der sich in den Himmel streckenden, furchteinflößenden, atemberaubenden, einmaligen, unbeschreiblichen – ja, wo denn – ja genau dort – Wetterspitze. 


	29. Die Wetterspitze

Kapitel 29: Die Wetterspitze  
  
Während Bill und die Hobbits sich nach einem geeigneten Lager für die Nacht umsahen, zog Gwen Aragorn zur Seite.  
  
„Hast du einen Moment für mich Zeit? Ich müsste dringend mit jemandem reden."  
  
Aragorn nickte und führte Gwen zu einem ruhigen Ort, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Bill sah den beiden misstrauisch nach. Kalte Eifersucht stieg in ihm hoch, doch er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Inzwischen hatten die Hobbits einen Felsvorsprung als Nachtlager gefunden. Nachdem sie es sich so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht hatten, versuchten sie zu schlafen.  
  
Gwen und Aragorn saßen, nicht weit vom Lager entfernt, auf einem kleinen Felsen.  
  
„Was bedrückt dich Gwen? Seit wir in Mittelerde sind, benimmst du dich irgendwie seltsam..."  
  
„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass unsere Gruppe in zwei Teile zerfällt? Die Hobbits können mich irgendwie nicht so richtig leiden, glaube ich. Sie glauben einfach alles was Bill ihnen sagt. Nur wir beide sind noch übrig. Aber ich habe mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, was im Hotel war. Ich begreife es nicht, was habe ich den andern denn bloß getan?", fragte Gwen traurig.  
  
Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen. Die Reise hatte sie sich ganz anders vorgestellt, viel entspannender und lustiger. Im Moment hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ein böser Traum waren, aus dem sie aufwachen könnte.  
  
„Hey, das wird schon wieder. Du musst dir nur selbst vertrauen und fest an dich glauben. Und du hast ja immer noch mich", sagte Streicher und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
  
Der Geruch von gebratenen Tomaten und Speck strömte vom Felsvorsprung her. Pippin, Merry und Sam waren gerade dabei, ein zweites Abendessen zu kochen.  
  
Der würzige Geruch hatte Bill und Frodo aufgeweckt. Mit seinen Füßen trampelte Frodo das kleine Lagerfeuer aus und sah sich ängstlich um.  
  
„Ihr Narren! Ihr wisst doch, dass wir kein Feuer machen dürfen, das ist zu gef – ".  
  
Vom Fuße der Wetterspitze her ertönte das gleiche markerschütternde Gekreische, das sie vorige Nacht in Bree gehörte hatten; doch diesmal klang es triumphierend. Sam blickte Frodo an.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun, Herr Frodo?"  
  
„Wo ist dieser vermaledeite Waldläufer, wenn man ihn mal braucht!", rief Bill wütend. Er selbst konnte nicht viel tun, um Frodo zu beschützen, denn er hatten keine Waffen. Bill erklärte den Hobbits rasch, dass sie den Ring und Frodo in Sicherheit bringen mussten. Ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Aragorn begab, rief er zurück: „Frodo, was auch immer du tust, benutze nicht den Ring!!"  
  
Bill musste nicht lange suchen um Aragorn und Gwen zu finden. Die beiden saßen, Arm in Arm auf einem Felsen und sahen ihn nicht kommen.  
  
„Hem hem. ´Tschuldigung wenn ich störe, aber wir werden gerade von schwarzen Reitern angegriffen."  
  
Gwen schreckte hoch. „FRODO!", schrie sie und rannte in Richtung des Lagers. Aragorn und Bill folgten ihr.  
  
Gwen rannte und rannte. Sie hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Sie würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn Frodo ihretwegen sterbe müsste, oder Sauron seinen Ring zurückbekäme.  
  
Sie sah die vier Hobbits in der Mitte eines Plateaus stehen, umzingelt von Ringgeistern. Merry, Pippin und Sam standen beschützerich vor Frodo und versuchten die Ringgeister zurückzutreiben. Gwen überlegte nicht lange, sondern lief rasch zu den Halblingen.  
  
„Bleib dicht hinter mir! Und stecke bloß nicht den Ring an den Finger, das ist das Schlimmste was du jetzt tun könntest."  
  
Sie stellte sich vor Frodo und versuchte, die immer näher kommenden schwarzen Kreaturen von ihm fernzuhalten.  
  
Inzischen hatten auch Bill und Aragorn das Plateau erreicht und begannen, die Ringgeister zu vertreiben. Bill hatte eine Fackel in der Hand und steckte zwei seiner Feinde in Brand, die daraufhin kreischen davon liefen. Aragorn vertrieb ebenfalls einige von ihnen, mit gekonnten Schwerttricks.  
  
Den letzten der Ringgeister hatten sie allerdings übersehen. Gwen und Frodo standen alleine am Rande eines Abgrunds, bedroht vom Anführer der schwarzen Reiter. Sie konnten nicht weiter zurückweichen, denn hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine tiefe Schlucht. Sie saßen in der Falle.  
  
„Gib mir den Halbling, Menschenweib!", zischte der Fiesling Gwen an.  
  
„Niemals!", schrie sie zurück.  
  
Der Reiter gab ein drohendes Geräusch von sich und zog sein langes Schwert hervor. Ehe Bill oder Aragorn eingreifen konnten, stieß der Ringgeist Gwen das Schwert mit voller Wucht in die linke Schulter.  
  
Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen fiel Gwen zu Boden. Wutentbrannt warf Bill mit der brennenden Fackel nach dem Ringgeist und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Er kreischte auf und lief davon.  
  
Frodo hatte sich zu Gwen hinuntergebeugt und weinte. Die andern gesellten sich zu ihm und der Schock war ihnen in den Augen abzusehen. Gwen lag regungslos am Boden. Ihr Gesicht war sehr blass geworden und ihr Körper eiskalt. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet, jedoch völlig ausdruckslos und sie atmete nur schwach.  
  
Frodo sah Aragorn verzweifelt an. „Was jetzt? Wir müssen Hilfe holen, sonst stirbt sie!"  
  
Sie hievten Gwens schlaffen Körper vorsichtig auf das Pony und gingen in den Schutz des Waldes. Sam und Aragorn suchten heilende Kräuter, um die Wunde an Gwens Schulter zu säubern und zu heilen.  
  
„Was geschieht mit ihr? Sie ist doch nicht ...", fragte Pippin leise.  
  
„Nein. Sie lebt. Doch sie muss schnell geheilt werden. Sie gleitet in die Schattenwelt hinab und wird ein Ringgeist werden, so wie die neun die uns verfolgen. Nur Elrond kann ihr jetzt noch helfen!"  
  
A/N: So ich hoffe das Kapitel war nicht zu langweilig.  
Hhmm... wird mein Aragorn sich ändern? Ich hoffe es doch sehr, denn er ist ziemlich OOC. Wenn ihr brav weiterlest, werdet ihr es in fünf bis sechs Kapiteln erfahren. 


	30. Rettung in letzter Minute

Kapitel 30: Rettung in letzter Minute  
  
Aragorn machte ein kleines Feuerchen im Wald, zum Schutz gegen Feinde, aber auch um Gwen aufzuwärmen. Bill saß bedrückt neben ihr und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
Langsam öffnete Gwen ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte verwirrt umher und fragte mit schwacher Stimme: „Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die schwarzen Reiter?"  
  
Alle drehten sich erfreut zu ihr um. „Gwen, du lebst! Ich dachte schon... ich bin so froh. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"  
  
Frodo hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da Gwen nur verletzt war, weil sie ihn beschützt hatte.  
  
„Die schwarzen Reiter haben die Flucht ergriffen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie haben nicht noch einmal versucht uns anzugreifen. Dennoch befinden wir uns in höchster Gefahr. Sie könnten jeden Augenblick wiederkommen!"  
  
Aragorn sah sich mit nachdenklicher Miene um.  
  
„Am besten wir gehen sofort weiter", meinte Gwen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Doch ihr Körper war zu schwach. Sie taumelte und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Merry und Pippin gestützt.  
  
„Nein, du bist noch zu erschöpft. Wir setzen unsere Reise im Morgengrauen fort. Ruh dich aus, ich suche etwas um deine Wunde zu verarzten."  
  
Aragorn zog Sam mit sich mit und fragte ihn: „Du kennst doch Athelas, ein Heilkraut. Hilf mir, ein wenig davon zu finden."  
  
Sam nickte und begann, den Boden nach der Pflanze abzusuchen. Er wurde rasch fündig und reichte Aragorn eine Hand voll. Streicher zerrieb die Blätter zwischen seinen Fingern und vermischte sie mit warmem Wasser.  
  
Gwen zuckte zusammen, als Aragorn ihre Wunde mit der Brühe auswusch.  
  
„Aua! Das tut so weh", jammerte sie. Gwen fühlte sich elend. Sie spürte immer noch die eisige, kalte Schwertspitze des Ringgeists in ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Die Wunde wurde durch ein Schwert der dunklen Macht erzeugt. Ein übles Gift ist am Werk, wir müssen auf Elronds heilende Hände hoffen."  
  
Aragorn half Gwen sich hinzulegen. Das wärmende Feuer half ihr ein wenig und bald fing das Athelas an, seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Langsam driftete sie in den Schlaf. Sie träumte von einer düsteren Schattenwelt, in der es weder Licht noch Freude gab. Ihr kam es vor, als würde dieser Traum sich mehr und mehr in die Realität umwandeln.  
  
Die andern hielten Wache und es herrschte eine unheimliche Stimme. Bill spukten andauernd die selben Fragen im Kopf herum. Er räusperte sich und fragte leise: „Warum haben die Ringgeister eigentlich Angst vorm Feuer? Warum sind sie weg, sie sind doch nicht tot?"  
  
„Nein, sie existieren noch. Sie sind weder tot, noch lebendig. Die Ringgeister sind Diener des Dunklen Herrschers, sie existieren so lange wie es den Einen Ring gibt. Das Feuer strahlt Licht und Wärme aus, etwas das in ihrer Welt nicht existiert, deswegen fürchten sie es. Doch wie lange diese Furcht anhalten wird, weiß ich nicht...", erklärte Aragorn.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf, frühstückte die kleine Gruppe und erfrischte sich am Lauf eines kleinen Baches. Behutsam weckte Frodo, der noch immer tiefe Schuldgefühle hatte, Gwen und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Da sie nicht die Kraft zum Gehen hatte, setzten sie Gwen auf das Pony.  
  
Sie setzten ihre Reise nach Bruchtal, dem Wohnort von Elbenlord Elrond, fort und kamen trotz Gwens Verletzung recht schnell voran.  
  
Doch im Laufe der folgenden Tage verschlechterte sich Gwens Zustand wieder. Zwar war die Wunde an ihrer Schulter kleiner geworden, doch das Gift des Schwertes fing an, ihren Körper anzugreifen. Gwen fühlte sich wie gelähmt und ihr war eiskalt. Die Lust am Weiterreisen und der Hunger waren ihr vergangen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen, denn sie fühlte sich entsetzlich müde.  
  
„Gwen du musst etwas essen", bat Frodo verzweifelt, „oder wenigstens etwas trinken."  
  
Vergeblich versuchte er ihr etwas Wasser einzuflößen, Gwen war wie in Trance und nahm nichts mehr wahr.  
  
Ein Rascheln in den Büschen ließ die Gefährten aufschrecken. Alle versteckten sich im hohen Gras oder hinter Bäumen.  
  
Alle, bis auf Gwen. Sie stand langsam, mit zittrigen Beinen auf und ging in die Richtung des Raschelns.  
  
Ein hell leuchtender Mann stand vor ihr. Er war in strahlendes Weiß gekleidet und sein blondes Haar erleuchtete die Schattenwelt, in die Gwen zu versinken drohte. Gwen wusste, dass dieser Mann ihre Rettung war. Ohnmächtig brach sie in den Armen des Fremden zusammen.  
  
Voller Erstaunen betrachtete der blonde Elb das bewusstlos Mädchen in seinen Armen. Neben ihm war eine weitere Person aufgetaucht. Eine Elbin mit langem schwarzen Haar und blauen Augen.  
  
Aragorns Herz schlug schneller. Er verließ sein Versteck und rief: „Arwen! Glorfindel! Es erleichtert mein Herz zu sehen, dass ihr es seid!"  
  
Arwen war von ihrem weißen Ross gestiegen und wollte Aragorn umarmen. Der wich ihr jedoch geschickt aus und sagte hastig: „Glorfindel, dieses Mädchen wurden durch das Schwert eines Ringgeistes verletzt. Bitte, bring sie so schnell wie möglich zu Elrond nach Bruchtal! Arwen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, nimm Frodo mit und sieh zu, dass auch er in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Wir werden euch folgen."  
  
Glorfindel und Arwen ritten mit Gwen und Frodo los. Sie kamen sehr schnell voran, denn ihre Pferde verstanden es, wie der Wind zu laufen. Sie achteten auf die kleinste Berührung ihres Reiters und schienen zu wissen, wie wichtig diese Rettungsaktion war.  
  
Nach einer Weile merkte Arwen, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Es waren die Neun, die Mordor verlassen hatten. Ihr Vater, Lord Elrond, hatte ihr schon viel über die dunklen Zeiten der Welt erzählt.  
  
„Wir teilen uns auf. Ich reite nach links, du nach rechts", rief sie Glorfindel zu und ritt schneller.  
  
Auch die schwarzen Reiter bildeten zwei Gruppen. Arwen flüsterte ihrem Pferd elbische Befehle zu und es lief immer schneller. Sie überquerten den Fluss, der die Grenze zu Lord Elronds Reich markierte.  
  
Die fünf Verfolger standen auf der andern Seite. Der größte von ihnen zischte wild: „Gib den Halbling auf, Elbenweib!"  
  
Frodo zitterte und umklammerte ängstlich Arwens Taille.  
  
„Wenn du ihn willst, dann komm und hol ihn dir!" ´Wie bitte?? Hat die Frau nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank??`, dachte sich Frodo entrüstet und sah Arwen ungläubig an.  
  
Doch Arwen beachtete ihn nicht und flötete irgendetwas auf Elbisch. Auf einmal wurde aus dem friedlichen Fluss eine gewaltige Flutwelle, die die Ringgeister mit sich riss.  
  
Arwen war zufrieden mit sich selbst und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg, nach Bruchtal.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Glorfindel versuchte indessen noch immer seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Er verstand nicht, wieso die schwarzen Reiter ihn überhaupt verfolgten. Der Hobbit hatte doch den Ring, warum wollten sie dann das Menschenmädchen haben??  
  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und sah seinen Gegnern herausfordernd ins Gesicht. (zumindest dorthin wo er glaubte dass sich ihr Gesicht befinden müsse) Erstaunt blieben die Ringgeister stehen.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von dem Mädchen? Was hat sie euch denn getan?"  
  
„Wir müssen die Erlöserin aufhalten und zu Sauron bringen. Gib sie uns!!", fauchten die Feinde.  
  
´Dieses Mädchen soll unsere, die Erlöserin Mittelerdes sein?` Glorfindel konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
„Nein, ihr werdet sie niemals bekommen. Einen schönen Gruß an Lord Sauron!"  
  
Glorfindel zwinkerte verschmitzt und ritt mit seinem Pferd auf und davon. Erschöpft traf er auf Arwen, als er die Tore Bruchtals erreichte. Während Arwen die Pferde in die Stallungen brachte, trug Glorfindel Gwen zu Elrond. 


End file.
